Twist of the Heart
by JPTorres26
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! 1/17/10 Miles gets ready for his plan to propose to Adrian. Everyone is insomniac and excited for the big day. But will Adrian accept this sudden proposal to her?
1. Reminiscence

**Phoenix Wright Fanfiction**

**Twist of the Heart**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama (MilesxAdrian)**

**Hey guys, it's been almost a month since I last made an update, and that was on Highway Blazes. Now that my exams are over, I finally have the time to make a new fic, and I decided to make another fic for my OTP MilesxAdrian, as many of my readers know, has been the subject of my first two fics; With Love, Adrian and it's sequel Of Gavels and Diamonds. Anyway, please enjoy reading and review.**

**Chapter 1: Reminiscence**

It was a sunny afternoon in Los Angeles, and prosecutor Miles Edgeworth is seating in his own personal space in the Prosecutor's Office. He has been assigned to a murder case whose trial would be held in two days, he's currently stuck in his office, reading through his case files again, seemingly for the 10th time!

"Ugh!" he groaned after the bright rays of the sun penetrated the wide office window behind him and irritated his eyes. He thought to look up at the wall clock that was hung above his office door, when he looked at it, he scoffed at the time "4:00"

_**It's four in the afternoon and the sun's as bright as noon!? This climate change is starting to get onto my nerves** _he thought

He then caught a glance of a picture frame that enclosed a picture of him and his younger sister Franziska when they both started their careers as prosecutors. It was taken the day before Edgeworth's case in the murder of defense attorney Faraday. That was a memory 13 years old already

_**I wonder what she's up to now** _he thought of Franziska. He had not heard from her since she had left for Germany a few years ago, right after she helped him solve the KG-8 mystery. All he knows is that she has gone back to relax a bit and probably extend her flawless win record there. **_She must be extending her streak, but I gotta feel sorry for her _he thought _Now that Wright is no more, she has nothing to come back here for_** He knows that she comes back to America for the sole purpose of defeating their rival, Phoenix Wright, in court, but now that he's no longer the attorney they knew him by, it was like her purpose diminished with it.

**_Wright, I've never heard of him too_** he suddenly remembered. He then looked at the newspaper headline that was placed under his desk's glass covering, it read "Defense Attorney Wright Falls from Grace" Below the headline is the whole article about the issue, he browsed this article once more, just to remind him of what has become of his old friend

_Famed district defense attorney Phoenix Wright was disbarred before a hearing with the Board of Attorneys this afternoon regarding the alleged falsified evidence scandal during the Shadi Enigmar case. The board voted unanimously for Wright to be disbarred, the only one who voted otherwise was district attorney Kristoph Gavin. Several accounts were the board's basis on their decision, that of the prosecutor for the said case, Klavier Gavin, lead singer of the rock band; Gavinners and younger brother of attorney Gavin, and that of Wright himself. As of tomorrow, Wright would no longer be allowed to practice law._

_**Who knew a small scandal like this would his own turnabout** _he thought. **_Hopefully, his new life as the adoptive father of Trucy would be pleasant _**Miles never believed that Wright would use falsified evidence, let alone request it to be done so. _**Still, I'm glad he someone still had his back, The Coolest Defense in the West, Kristoph Gavin. I wonder if his intentions were all that good** _he wondered.

Edgeworth then realized that thinking of Wright at this moment might distract his case, so he thought to get back to his case files and read them for the 11th time. But as he was just beginning to read the papers, his door slammed open, and as he was planning to look up, his papers flew up high in the air at the sound of a loud "CRACK!"

"I have returned, fool!" A woman called out, by the tone of her voice and the way she talked, Edgeworth can only guess who she is "Franziska, you haven't changed at all" he said

"Is is not breathtaking? For you to see my grand entrance go perfectly?" she boastfully asks _**Perfect!? You call wrecking my case files perfect!?** _An annoyed Miles thought "Next time you would make an entrance like that, please leave my case files out of it!" he said "But I have to admit I'm surprised you came back without me knowing" he added

"Why would I even let a fool like you have knowledge about my arrival?" she asked "Anyway, I don't have much time here, so I'll be brief" she said

"I want you to go with me and a friend to dinner tonight" she said "Huh? Why me?" he asked "Because she asked me to bring someone along for tonight, and besides, it would be a good way to catch up on old times" she replied

_**She?...Catching up on old times?....Interesting** _he thought. After a few moments of consideration, Edgeworth finally agrees "Alright, tell me where and when and I'll be there" he said

"Great, I'll meet you down at the parking lot later at 6pm, don't be late" she said, and with another crack of her whip, she turns around and walks out his door

Edgeworth then decides to pick up the scattered case files that, thankfully, weren't destroyed by his sister's dramatic entrance with the whip **_She better learn to grow up now_** he thought. He then re-arranged the papers and sat back at his desk to resume reading the case files, he looked up again at his wall clock and the time read "4:30"

**_I guess I still have time to review these files before the dinner tonight, I better get to work_**

6pm, down at the Prosecutor's Office parking lot, if not for any reason, Edgeworth would not be here, after all, his car wasn't here, he hadn't brought it. Apparently, it was the car's monthly maintenance and he won't be able to get it from the garage until after his trial in two days. He waited in the lounge for Franziska to arrive _**She's getting late, I wonder what's keeping her?** _He thought.

Suddenly, a blue sports car pulled up in front of the lounge, then the windows opened and Franziska called out for Miles "Miles, come now!" she said. Miles then got out of the lounge and into the car, the two then drove away from the Prosecutor's Office and into their appointed dinner.


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

As Edgeworth and Franziska were driving toward their destination, Edgeworth took this chance to ask his sister the questions that have been bothering his mind.

"So, Franziska, when did you get back?" he asked

"About a week ago only, actually" she said "I was getting bored of the foolish attorneys back in Germany so I returned, only to find out that I had no more competition" she added, a tone of sheer disappointment in her voice

"So you found out, only now?" Miles asked

"Yes, I didn't know what to do at first, I was thinking of going back to Germany, but I thought I just can't come and go without you knowing about it" she said

"So you're going away again?" He asked again

"No, I'm thinking of staying here for a year, maybe go help the hopeless fool of a detective" she said, referring to Gumshoe

"Have you heard? He's already chief of detectives" He said, hoping to get some kind of reaction from Franziska about his partner

"Oh really" she brightened up a bit, much to Edgeworth's delight. But his mood was ruined by what she said next "I feel pity for our investigators now" she said

"You know you should give the guy some credit" Miles pleaded "I mean without Wright he was more than a wreck, thankfully the chief still gave him some good work" he began "I think Wright was his inspiration, he worked harder than ever, and that got him the promotion only a month ago" he added

"Maybe I should" Franziska reconsidered "I was planning to see him tomorrow anyway"

"Anyway, off topic" said Edgeworth "Who are we meeting with anyway?" he asks, all he knows about their company was that it is a "she" and apparently, they know each other, maybe even go way back.

"That would be a secret for you to figure out once we get there" said Franziska "Besides, you would recognize her by the time you see her" she added

"Now I'm really curious" commented Edgeworth

Finally, Franziska pulls the blue Ferrari over in front of a large, tall building, it was about 12 stories high. On the middle was a giant sign "Lordly Tailor" written in nice cursive letters

"Lordly Tailor, a department store?" Edgeworth was surprised that they were to dine in a department store, the city's fanciest one, no less. He had expected a restaurant but it seems he got more than he asked for

"Not anymore, silly" said Franziska "Because of the addition of the 3 floors, people now consider Lordly Tailor as a mall" she added

"But who are we meeting here? I don't recall anyone who works here" commented Edgeworth, he was getting impatient to know who their company would be

"You're getting impatient, just wait for a good 10 minutes and you'll find out" said Franziska **_What is wrong with him? He's not this impatient at all, in fact, he was never impatient as far as I remember him_** she thought

They went inside and headed for the elevators, luckily, one was already there waiting, they got inside and Franziska pressed the button "8" before closing the doors. They were headed for the 8th floor.

Edgeworth studied the floor diagram posted on the glass walls of the elevator and read that the 8th floor was for the museums and exhibit halls and that the restaurants were found on the 12th floor

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" asked an impatient Edgeworth, he was already getting worked up "The floor where we need to be is the 12th, why go to the 8th?" he asks

"Say one more word and I swear I'm going to hit you!" shouted Franziska "You're getting worked up for no good reason!" she said, and with that, Edgeworth calmed down **_Why the hell is he getting worked up anyway?_**

The elevator bell dinged and the door opened, revealing the large hall with three large doors at the sides that were apparently the entrances to the exhibits. One exhibit read "Culinary Arts Exhibit 2025" another one read "L.A. Auto Show 2025", the last exhibit caught Edgeworth's attention "Lordly Tailor Presents: Kurain Village Treasure Exhibit 2019" **_Kurain? That sounds familiar. 2019? This here's been around for a long time now, but I guess it's the trademark of the place_** he thought

Suddenly, Franziska called out to him "Miles, what are you doing there? Come on now!" she said, apparently, she was headed for the same place he thought of going, and it was the Kurain exhibit. For a moment, it seems that Edgeworth has finally found his peace of mind.

When they got inside, it was nearly empty, it was to be expected, as the closing time of the exhibit was 7 pm "It's closed now is it?" asked Edgeworth

"Yes, but I think she's still here" said Franziska

"Oh, you mean our company" said Edgeworth "You go look for her, I think I'm gonna look around here for a while" he said, which Franziska agreed to, she then headed for the small room in the far corner of the exhibit

While Edgeworth was looking at the different items in display; the Japanese style hanging scroll, the collection of different colored gemstones that are shaped like a number 9 and finally, the one that refreshed his memories, the Golden Statue of Ami Fey.

_**Kurain! Finally I remember, the hometown of the Fey clan, the one that Maya's the current master. I didn't think that the Hazakura temple and Kurain village were this related!** _He thought

Suddenly, while he was walking around the exhibit while looking at more items on display, he crashed onto someone, they both fell on the floor. He then looked to saw a blonde woman scanning the floor, looking for something, he then felt something in his left hand, he was holding a pair of wire framed spectacles **_Are these my gla- no, this must be hers_** he thought

He then offered the glasses back and the woman gratefully accepted them, "Thank you" she whispered, she then fitted her glasses back on and then looked up at the man she had crashed onto "I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't looking at where I'm-ah!" she gasped as she recognized the man in front of her

"Umm...excuse me" said Edgeworth as he noticed the woman was staring at him "Is something wrong?" he asked

"M-Mr. Edgeworth? Is that you?" the woman asks him

"Pardon me, but have we met before?" a confused Edgeworth asks **_Who is this woman? I think I've seen her before but I don't remember clearly_**

"Don't you remember? It's me, Adrian Andrews, from the Engarde case" said Adrian, she would've wanted to give him more details but thought it was enough for him to remember, it was already 8 years since they last met after all

_**Engarde case, Adrian Andrews? I know!** _"Ah! Ms. Andrews, how nice to see you again" said Edgeworth as he remembered her clearly. After all, he was the one who dealt the biggest damage to her during that trial. He knew he still owed her one apology.

"There you are!" said Franziska as she slowly walked to the two "I've been looking all over for you!" she glared at Adrian "I'm sorry, Franziska, it's just that I bumped into Mr. Edgeworth here by accident" she said

"Well, I'm just glad that we can finally go to our appoinment, now that we are complete" said Franziska

"Wait, that means our company for tonight would be?" a shocked Edgeworth asked "And the friend you brought for tonight would be?" also a shocked Adrian asks

"Yes" a simple answer by Franziska "You see, Miles? This is what I call catching up on old times" she added "I think I like your idea, sis" said Miles

_**Did he just call her sis? So the brother Franziska's telling me about is Mr. Edgeworth? Interesting** _thought Adrian "Oh, before we go, I have to close the exhibit first" Adrian then went back into the small room where Franziska had previously went to, then the large glass doors of the exhibit closed. She then led the two into a hidden elevator inside the room.

Adrian then pressed the button "12" before closing the doors. She then thought to ask Edgeworth some questions "So, Mr. Edgeworth, how have you been? It's been ages since we last met" she said

"Well, I'm fine, as always, but still a little depressed" said Edgeworth, he can't help but think about Wright and what has become of him

"Depressed? Why?" a curious Adrian asks

"Because of that foolish man, Phoenix Wright" replied Franziska "I assume you've already heard of what happened?" she said

"Yes, I couldn't believe it at first, I mean it was only a year after we last met and I just don't believe he can do something like that" said Adrian **_I bet they know more than I do_**

"We believe the same thing, but what's done is done" said Edgeworth, obviously disappointed "He was a fool to take the accusation like that!" added Franziska, obviously angered by the thought

"Now I wanna ask you the same thing, Ms. Andrews" said Miles

"Me? I finally got used to what I'm doing now, it has been 9 years after all" she said "Actually, I think I'm doing a good job, I've managed to keep the Kurain Exhibit alive until now" she added

"So the exhibit was your doing?" an amazed Edgeworth asks

"It was actually my way of saying thanks to you, Mr. Wright and to the Feys for what they have done to me" she said "I never expected it to last this long, I guess people really are interested in their "Spirit Channeling"" she added

"Fey....." said Edgeworth "It only occurred to me now, that I've been with the Feys since I was a child" he added

"That's interesting, would you mind telling me about it?" asked Adrian, curious about the mentioned part of Edgeworth's life

"It all started with the master of Kurain, Misty Fey, when I was young, she was involved with a case of my father's death" he said "I'm sorry" said Adrian "No, it's ok, really" assured Miles "Might I ask, was your father was a prosecutor?" she asked "No, he was a defense attorney, Gregory Edgeworth" he said

Franziska slightly groaned, clenching her fist as she remembered the DL-6 case "Franziska, I'm not bringing it up" assured Miles

_**What was that all about?** _Wondered Adrian

"Back on" he said, turning his attention back to Adrian "I used to despise their power, because my father got an innocent man convicted because of her" he said "My next encounter with the Feys was with Phoenix Wright's mentor, Mia Fey, the eldest of Misty's children" he added

"I seem to remember Pearl channel her during the Engarde case, am I right?" asked Adrian "Yes, she was my opponent during my first trial, my worst nightmare" he said, now looking down as he remembers the images of Terry Fawles dying in the witness stand "Again, Mr. Edgeworth, I'm sorry" said Adrian _**Maybe I shouldn't have asked earlier!** _She thought

"No, please, it's relaxing to take my mind off things" he said "The last encounter was with Maya Fey, the current master, and the youngest of the Fey children" he began "It was during her trial for the murder of her own sister, Mia" he said "Oh my!" gasped Adrian, she knew Maya was a jolly person, but she never knew she was accused of being her sister's murderer "Wright was the defense during that trial, he got her off the hook, but instead got himself hooked, he defended himself, and because of Mia being channelled by Maya, the guilty was found, and I experienced my first loss" he said "I then realized I was a fool to rely on perfect records, because it was impossible to attain" he added

"This fool also made me realize my folly" said Franziska "We both learned the dark arts of being a prosecutor from my father, Manfred von Karma. But he found a way out and he guided me to it" she added

"It was all thanks to Wright of course" said Edgeworth

"I didn't really expect you to have such a dark past" said Adrian "And that's what we have in common, Ms. Andrews, we were both bound by our pasts, and somehow, we found our way out" said Edgeworth

The elevator bell dinged and the door opened, the three then walked into the large restaurant hall

**In this chapter, Edgeworth and Franziska share a piece of their dark pasts, next chapter, we would hear Adrian's past unveiled.**


	3. The Fated Dinner

**Chapter 3: The Fated Dinner**

Once Adrian, along with Franziska and Edgeworth, got to the restaurant they were to dine, a waiter immediately recognized Adrian and immediately walked up to her to guide her "Table for three, Ms. Andrews?" he asked

"Yes" she replied "Is the skyline available?" she asked

"Unfortunately, the skyline was fully booked just this afternoon, it won't be available until the day after tomorrow" the dismayed waiter said

"Oh, is that so" a disappointed Adrian said _**Damn! I knew I should have made a reservation!** _She thought

"But the bayside is still available, would you like to take that one instead?" the waiter asked

"Sure, we'll take it" said Adrian, considering it would still be worth it if there was a view rather than none at all

The waiter then led them to the table at the far end of the restaurant, then he handed them the menu. Edgeworth was apparently surprised at what he saw **_I didn't think a restaurant like this would have a menu of a hotel_** he thought

"I hope you'd like the view here, even though it's only the bayside's" said Adrian, expecting too much about the two's taste in city views

"You know, Ms. Andrews, anywhere would be fine by us" assured Miles _**I bet she wanted to make reservations for that skyline view** _he thought

"I-is that so?" said a surprised Adrian _Are these two really that simple?_ She thought

Suddenly, Franziska's phone rang "Ugh!" she groaned as she looked at the caller id "Excuse me, I have to take this foolish call" she said, before picking up. "Yes?......What!? Why today of all days!?........Can't it wait?......I see, I'll be right there" she said, before hanging up, a look of sheer disappointment present in her face. "It seems I wouldn't be able to join the two of you tonight" she said

"Why is that so, Franziska?" asked Adrian "It's those fools at the station, they said they've found evidence for my case tomorrow and that it's urgent I needed to see, they just can't wait for tomorrow can't they?" she said "Well, you do remember that it's sorting out day tomorrow right?" asked Edgeworth "Yeah, but don't they understand it's von Karma they're working with?" she boasted

"Now, now, Franziska, you go deal with those boys at the station, and I'll keep Ms. Andrews company for tonight, hmm?" proposed Edgeworth, by the look on his face, it was nearly obvious he enjoyed the idea of being alone with Adrian. "Remember, you'll be responsible if anything happens to her, alright?" said Franziska "C'mon, you're treating her like a kid, but I'll keep that in mind" assured Edgeworth, and with that, Franziska picks up her bag and leaves the restaurant, leaving her two companions behind to enjoy themselves the rest of the night

"She really seems determined now, isn't she?" asked Adrian, noticing Franziska's commitment to her case "Is it because of Mr. Wright?" she asks again

"Maybe" began Edgeworth "The only reason she has to return here to America is because of Wright, her rival" he said "I remember one of the prosecutors I befriended in Germany said this about her; _Wenn eine Schlange hat seine Beute, sie werden nicht aufhören, bis sie gejagt, und Franziska ist die Schlange_" he added

"Once a snake has it's prey, it won't stop until it's hunted down, and Franziska is the snake" repeated Adrian "Am I right?" she asked about her translation of the German statement Edgeworth had made

**_Whoa! She knows German? Interesting_** he thought "Yes, exactly" he said "But now that the prey is gone, the snake wanders off to find another victim" he added

"So that's why" began Adrian "For all these years, she only thought of two things whenever she would go to court, to exceed two people, Mr. Phoenix Wright, and you, Mr. Miles Edgeworth" she said

"So you have been keeping her company during those years I was gone?" he asked "It seemed you were already a dear friend to her" he said

"Why do you think so? All I did was watch her from the galleries" protested Adrian

"She never shares anything personal with anybody unless she knows she can trust them, that's why" explained Edgeworth

The waiter then returned to take their order, and Adrian asked Edgeworth what he would like to eat for that evening "Mr. Edgeworth, what would you like to eat?" she asked "Oh, I'll have this" he then pointed to one item on their menu; after him, Adrian did the same and the waiter left again to have their orders made

"I hope you don't mind me asking you this, Ms. Andrews?" asked Edgeworth "I never got to know anything personal about you, would you mind to tell me about yourself?" he said

"Not at all" said Adrian "After all, it's been a while since I've reminisced with the past I've already left behind" she said

"I was never co-dependant before" she began "It was when I met Celeste when I became so" she said "I was just working part-time back then for me to continue in college, I had no support from my parents whatsoever because they were abroad, and I lived with my aunt back then. I was taking my 3rd year at my Managerial Course, I was taken in by Celeste as her understudy, she taught me a lot of things, things that even go beyond my job, about living my life as a future manager" she said

"That explains why you became dependent on her? Because of the words she told you?" Edgeworth asked

"Yes, I was moved by her, it was during those years I became dependent to her, and right after I graduated, I worked full time as a managerial assistant, first it was for Matt Engarde, when she was still his manager" she said

"But didn't Ms. Inpax left Global Studios and went to Mr. Corrida in Worldwide Studios? What happened to you then?" he asked

"I didn't even know about her plans of leaving Global Studios at first, but I still supported here anyway. Right after she became Juan's manager, I was to take over for Matt, and that was when my managerial career started" she said "I often called Celeste for advice when I had a hard time, and she was there to guide me, I didn't even thought of thinking of my own way out, because I was dependent on her" she added

"But what really caused her suicide?" asked Edgeworth "You don't have to answer if you don't want to" he added

"It was an awards night, and everybody from both Global and Worldwide studios were present for the occasion, Matt won the best actor for drama and Juan won the best actor for animation. After the awards night, Matt approached Juan, and told him about his previous relationship with Celeste, it was the day after Juan's wedding announcement and apparently, he was a no-show at the studios for a whole week before Celeste committed suicide"

"So that's what happened, still, I wondered why it brought you to commit suicide? I'm sure it was deeper than your co-dependency" said Edgeworth

"I felt like....I lost everything" began Adrian, her eyes beginning to form tears "My only hope.....gone....just like that" she was sniffing in between those words. Edgeworth thought he should back out and he wiped her tears with a napkin "Stop it, Adrian. I'm sorry I had to let you remember those times" he said

Adrian remained silent for a moment before regaining her composure once more "It's nothing, Mr. Edgeworth, really!" she pleaded _**I can't believe I broke down in front of this man! Of all people!** _She thought

"No, Adrian, it was my fault after all, and it was enough, I don't want to hear anymore" he said "And please, just call me Miles, you've known me for a while now anyway" he added **_I hope she's alright_** he worried

"Ok, Miles, I'm sorry about it" insisted Adrian "Don't be" protested Miles "Please, let's change the subject to something more pleasing" he requested

"Agreed" said Adrian. Finally, their food arrived, apparently, they have ordered the same thing; steak. "I didn't know you had a liking for steaks!" said Miles, surprised at his companion's food of choice "I could ask you the same thing, Miles" said Adrian, the two then started to laugh.

Miles then looked out at the wide window beside them, even though it was only a simple view of the Los Angelese bayside, the lights of the highway somehow made it unique "You know the view here....is quite refreshing" he said

"You think so? For me, it's still the skyline view" said Adrian "The bayside just seems a little too plain for my liking" she added

"Really? It just made me more interested in the skyline view" said Edgeworth

"Why do you say that?" asked Adrian "Because you like it, that's why" replied Edgeworth. His answer somehow was enough to make Adrian blush a little "That flatters me, Miles" she said "Why so?" he asks "Isn't just normal to admire your tastes when it comes to these things" he said "I mean, you've been here for a long time now, longer than you've been a manager, right?" he asked

"Yes, but it's still unusual" said Adrian "I mean, a few people have complimented me like you have, Miles" she added. This made Edgeworth smile, a warm smile as he looked at his companion's face

The two then ate their meals as they discuss about different things. Right after they finished, Adrian looked at her watch to see that the time is "8:30"

"Oh look, it's already 8:30, I'm afraid I have to excuse myself now, Miles" she said, before standing up from her seat, but she was suddenly stopped as she felt Miles hold her hand

"Please, Adrian, if you would leave now, at least let me walk you home" he proposed _I'm responsible for you tonight after all_

"Please, Miles, I'll be fine by myself" Adrian pretended to not to accept Miles' request, but deep inside her, she really wanted it **_I'd be delighted to _**she thought deep inside her _**I'm used to this after all, I mean, nothing would happen to me by walking two blocks from here anyway** _thought her dormant self

"I'm responsible for you tonight, Adrian, so whether you like it or not, I would really walk you home" **_I hope she falls for this one_** he thought

_**Finally!** _"Alright" Adrian agrees, more than willingly


	4. A Walk to Remember

**Chapter 4: A Walk to Remember**

Even though she agreed to it, she really wasn't sure if it was the right thing for her to do. Adrian was still uncertain about the fact that Edgeworth would walk her back to her apartment, which is only two blocks away from the Lordly Tailor building.

_**Is he just being overprotective or what!? I can't really tell by the way he acts alone** _she thought. Even though it wasn't really awkward looking; that the beautiful Adrian Andrews being walked home by the handsome prosecutor Miles Edgeworth; she still had some wild guesses to his intention. _**Is he trying to make a move here?** _She thought for a moment **_No way, I must be mad to be thinking about that_**

"Are you alright, Adrian?" asked Miles as he noticed her looking lost in thought while the two of them were walking together "You look lost" he said **_She really does look lost_** he thought. He was never one to notice feelings, so he really can't think of something to explain Adrian's state.

"Huh" she suddenly snapped from her inner self "Oh, I'm alright, I'm just thinking of some things" she began "About why would you insist on taking me home when I'm only three minutes away from here?" she asked **_I think I really have the right to know_** she thought

"I thought I already explained this?" replied Miles "It's to make up for my sister's absence" he said "And to thank you for the wonderful evening" he added **_What's up with her? Asking these things out of nowhere_** he wondered

"Is that all?" asked Adrian "Yes, that's all" replied Miles "You sound like you want to hear more" he said

"It's not that" said Adrian "It just feels weird for you to walk me home, is all" she added. Hoping to convince Edgeworth

However, things like that are really obvious for Edgeworth, he was dead certain that she really wanted to hear his true intentions, and he's not one to hide it _**Alright, here goes** _"Honestly, it's not totally to make up for Franziska's absence or to thank you" he began "I think, this would be a good chance to throw away the past and start from scratch"

He then slowly slid his left hand onto her right, and then suddenly, they were already holding hands "Don't you think?" he asked her with a warm smile

Adrian was more than shocked! She felt like fainting but all she got was her face turning red and hot! _**Is this even real!? I.....I can't believe this! If this is a dream, I'd rather stay here forever** _she thought "I....I" she was still stuttering, trying hard to find the words to come out of her mouth "I agree" she finally said. And with that, the two of them walk out of the Lordly Tailor building and into the busy streets of Los Angeles.

They walked down the busy street with Adrian resting her head on Edgeworth's shoulder. It still won't look awkward, but this time, it won't feel awkward too.

"That was totally unexpected, Miles" commented Adrian on Edgeworth's sudden moves on her. To which she really liked. "Didn't you ever consider this to be fast" she added

"No" plainly it was planned by the man "Usually, I make decisions fast, but this would be the fastest and my most certain decision yet" he said _Yet there's still one thing I haven't told you yet_ he thought

To be certain, Edgeworth had this feeling in him for quite a while. Ever since their fateful trial 8 years ago, he had developed slight feelings for her, but he didn't feel being responsible for her that time. But after he found out she had changed herself totally from the time he last saw her, the feeling of being responsible for her started to surface.

"I really agree with what you said earlier" said Adrian "The thing about starting from scratch" she added "This would then be the start of a new relationship" said Miles "I just hope this would last long" he said

Adrian commented on Edgeworth's last statement with a laugh "What's so funny now?" asked Edgeworth "Haha, nothing" said Adrian "It's just that I didn't think it would be this easy to read you" she said

"Huh? What are you saying now?" asked a confused Edgeworth "You're worried right?" Adrian asked back "Worried that I might already have someone else?" she said

"Quite" Edgeworth hesitantly admitted "Then you should know this" began Adrian "You're the first I ever had" she said

"You know we should stop talking about these things" proposed Adrian "It can ruin the night" she added "I agree" said Miles

Before Miles could say something, he noticed that Adrian had gone dead silent, he then looked at her to see that she was already asleep. **_What the hell? Talk about sleepwalking_**. Miles then decided to just give her a piggyback home, luckily for him, once he carried her on his back, a key dropped. He picked it up and saw the tag "_Regentis Bldg. Rm.226"_ he then recalled that he didn't know where she was staying **_Talk about luck_** he thought

Miles then arrived at the apartment, still carrying Adrian on his back, he then went up to her room, he brought out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. When he got inside, he turned on the lights and before him was a simple room. **_I didn't even think she was really this simple_** he thought** _I'm surprised_**

He then found the door to her bedroom unlocked and he headed there. He then laid Adrian in her bed and placed her glasses on the bedside table. Before he left, he left a note in the bedside table under the glasses, hoping that she would be able to read it once she waked up the next day.


	5. Sleepwalking

**Chapter 4: Sleepwalking**

_-beep-beep-beep-beep- _these loud noises that came from an alarm clock at exactly 5 in the morning was enough to wake Adrian up. She reached for the clock and scanned it for the alarm button, which she pressed a moment later.

She reached for her glasses and put it on as she stood up from her bed. After she had put her glasses on she noticed a small piece of paper on her bedside table just under where she had got her glasses from. She had no recollection of what happened the night before and out of curiosity, she took the paper and started to read it

_To Adrian,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to say goodbye properly,_

_It's because you were already fast asleep while we were still walking,_

_I just decided to carry you home, luckily, your apartment key dropped_

_while I was carrying you , so I was able to take you back here._

_Though I want to see you again today, I'm afraid I still have my trial_

_to attend so I guess we'll just have to meet again tomorrow._

_Hope to hear from you,_

_Miles Edgeworth_

_**Oh shit! I did it again, with him of all the times!** _She thought as she recalled what had happened that night. She really had a habit of sleepwalking back when she was in high school, when she and her brother were walking home.**_I hope there is some way I can make it up to him_** she wondered **_Wait! I know! Franziska can help me!_ **She thought

She then grabbed her cell phone, which was just at the bedside table and she scanned through her massive phonebook records to find Franziska's number. When she found it, she pressed the dial button, and there was a ring on the other end.

**With regards to Adrian being accident – prone and such, I think sleepwalking would be a more interesting part of her character. Sorry for the short chapter and for the next one, we get to see a bit of Miles and Adrian's relationship's development. I promise it would be longer  
**


	6. Cars, cars, cars

**Chapter 6: Cars, cars, cars**

-ring-ring-ring- Franziska's phone was ringing in her office and when she picked up to look at the caller ID that read "Adrian Andrews", she was hoping that something good happened to them between Miles last night. _**I just hope she won't complain **_she thought

"Hello" she said as she answered the phone

"Franziska, I need your help" said Adrian with a distressed tone that sent shivers down Franziska's spine

_**Uh-oh, she sounds distressed, this can't be good**_ she thought before speaking again "What's the problem now?" she said with her tough voice that would mask her severe worry

"Do you know what time Mr. Edgeworth's trial would start?" asked Adrian.

With that, Franziska was able to give off a sigh of relief _**Phew, I thought he had done something for a moment there**_

Franziska remained silent for a few moments before "Franziska? Hey!" shouted Adrian on the other end, it was enough to snap the younger woman out of her realm. "Umm....yes, it starts at about 8am, down at the district courthouse, courtroom number 6" she said, ignoring Adrian's shout earlier.

"Alright, thanks" said Adrian. Just as she was about to cut off the line, "Wait!" shouted Franziska from the other end "I'll pick you up, I have to show you something first" she said. A confused Adrian just decided to agree "Alright, I'll be waiting" with that, Adrian's line went dead, and Franziska was more than happy at how things are turning out._** I, Franziska von Karma, declare myself a match-making genius!**_ She thought to herself while laughing evilly in her office.

Back in her apartment, Adrian looked at the clock to find that she still had more than 2 hours before Miles' trial. _**If you can't find a way for us to meet today, then I will**_ she thought. She then decided to change her clothes first before Franziska arrives to take her someplace. She decided to go for her favorite blue jacket and her usual light blue jeans and her favorite pair of Chucks. **_I just hope I can get back to the trial earlier than 8_** she thought

15 minutes later, Franziska's blue Ferrari 360 Modena pulled up in Adrian's apartment and the two drove off to Franziska's proposed destination.

"So where are we going, Franziska?" asked Adrian

"Before I tell you that" began Franziska "Do you, by any chance, know how to drive?" she asked

"Yeah, I do" said Adrian "Don't you remember I have my blue Mazda kept on the garage" she added

"Oh, the FD, I remember" said Franziska _**If I didn't know any better, I'd say those two would consider racing a date**_ she thought **_Boys love speed but girls love it more, I guess _**she wondered. Considering her 360 Modena and Adrian's RX-7, it just might be true.

"Anyway, we're going to pick up Miles' car from the shop" said Franziska

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me knowing how to drive?" asked Adrian _**Could it be? I hope so**_ thought Adrian

"Well, seeing as we only have one car, I want you to take it to him today" said Franziska "I admit, it's sudden but apparently, the fool asked me to pick it up for him! The nerve!" she added _**She would fall for this, I'm**_ **_sure _**she thought

"That's ok, I was planning to see him anyway" said Adrian, much to her delight _**I knew it, that would make it more interesting then **_she thought

"Well, it's set then" said Franziska _**And now, her feelings unfolds itself**_ she thought **_It really doesn't take a genius to see that they've fallen for each other, or at least she has_**

The two arrived at the FVD America that was in downtown. There, the red Porsche 964 was parked outside, newly polished and looking like something fresh out of the showroom.

Franziska pulled over the shop and the two got out. Franziska approached the cashier inside the shop and said "I'm here for Prosecutor Edgeworth's car"

"Oh, you must be Ms. Von Karma, he informed us you'd pick it up" said the man in the cashier table. He then opened a cabinet placed on the table and took out a key with a red FVD tag. "Here are the keys, it's the car parked outside, it just got out of the car wash" said the man "Oh, here are the specs of the upgrade we've done on it" he added

"I see, I'll give it to him then. Thank you" said Franziska. She got out of the shop to find Adrian standing over at Edgeworth's car "It's beautiful" she commented _**A Porsche 964, it's well-cared**_ she thought

Franziska then tossed the keys over to her and gave the specification slip to her as well "Make sure that paper gets to him, understand?" she said "Alright, will do" said Adrian "Well then, let's take this thing up for a spin shall we?" she added

_**She really is interested in this, is she?**_ Thought Franziska "Alright, down the highway back to the exit, first one down the tollgate back in Central wins" she said. With that, the two got in their cars and ran off to the highway, where they would rev their engines at full throttle.

Once they've entered the highway, the two dial each other and open their phones on loudspeaker for communication. "Remember, first back to the Central exit wins" said Franziska "I know, let's go" said Adrian, and a second later, the 964 was already revving up ahead of the Modena. "You cheater!" complained Franziska, she then revved her car up to catch the 964.

They've entered the highway, and it was just perfect for a race, it was a usual 7am environment, no traffic at all! The 964 has an unfair advantage since it's newly tuned so it got ahead by about 10 meters in just 3rd gear.

Still, Franziska wasn't one to give up, so she shifts up to 4th gear and in just 3 seconds, she was already 20 meters ahead of Adrian. Blame it on the 3.6 V8 engine that was fine tuned for racing purposes. The lead was going strong but the weird thing is that the 964 was still on 3rd gear.

Even though Edgeworth's car is also a 3.6, it was only an L – type Flat-6 engine. Raw engine power was less than the Modena's but the one thing that makes it faster is the twin turbo installed that produced 360hp at only 5500rpm. Once Adrian shifts to 4th gear, Edgeworth's car rocketed, leaving the Modena to bite the dust.

But something was wrong, Adrian suddenly slammed on the brakes as Franziska decelerated. "What's wrong?" asked Franziska "Is...is this thing really used to just get around the city!?" a shocked Adrian asked _**I'm sure this thing is not just for cruises! **_ She thought

"Look at the windshield" said Franziska "Read what's written on it" she added "Farnbacher Loles, isn't that the racing team?" asked the older woman

"Yes, and that car is a tuning product of that garage. He got that car while he was in Germany, a present from a friend of his who is part of the racing team's crew" said Franziska

"Wow, having connections must be really good" said Adrian "But why did you slam on the brakes anyway?" asked Franziska "Oh that, I got scared when the car hit 290" said Adrian "You really are used to these things are you?" said Franziska

"Not really" replied Adrian "I'm more used to cruising on my FD, going full throttle isn't really my liking" she added

"Here comes the exit, I'll be off then" said Franziska "Why's that?" asked Adrian "I have a trial tomorrow, the pre-trial's today back at the DA's office. Just park that car in front of the courthouse, Miles always does that" said Franziska "Alright, take care" said Adrian "Same to you and good luck" said Franziska before splitting ways after they got off the tollgate

* * *

**I just suddenly had this urge to play Initial D Arcade Stage 4 and Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX again! I just can't stop thinking about this story and the games at the same time so to ease my mind, why not mix them together!? **

**I also had this idea to mix elements from my "Highway Blazes" fic to this one so I thought, why not give the characters good cars? So I gave Adrian her own FD3S Mazda RX-7 Efini. But she won't drive it until in the later chapters.**

**Sorry for the not so romantic turn of events here but please, reviews inspire a writer to continue his works. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to review, I accept anonymous reviews anyway so just review.**


	7. The Prosecution's Aide

**Chapter 7: The Prosecution's Aide**

After Adrian had parked Edgeworth's red Porsche up front the District Courthouse, she took a last glance at the car's digital clock to find that she is already fifteen minutes late! _**Oh no! I'm late, I hope the gallery's still open **_she thought. She shut off the engine and hurriedly put the keys in her pocket before rushing inside the courthouse.

She remembered being there years ago so she need not ask for directions, she hurried towards the gallery door of Courtroom no. 6 and was very much lucky to find it still open for visitors. _**Oh, thank goodness I made it**_ she thought. She was lucky to be seated at the defense's side of the bench so she had a clear view of Edgeworth, who is still unaware of her presence in the courtroom.

_**I really hope Adrian had read the note I had left **_thought Edgeworth before the trial starts. **_It's just bad that I get didn't ask her to come here in the letter, how forgetful I get these days_** he thought. A moment later his phone rang from his pocket, he picked it and saw that the caller ID read "Adrian Andrews" _**Speak of the devil**_ he thought before answering, "Edgeworth here" he said

"You know, Miles, you won't look like a prosecutor to me unless you fix that cravat of yours" said Adrian, followed by a slight giggle. "How....where are you?" a surprised Miles asked "I'm here in the gallery, look up" said Adrian. Miles looked up at the defense gallery at the other end of the courtroom to see Adrian, waving at him from the far end. "Why don't you come down here beside me?" said Edgeworth "Is it alright?" asked Adrian "Of course, Maya Fey was a civilian when she was beside Phoenix Wright, remember?" replied Miles. "Alright, I'll be there" said Adrian "Get out the door and head for the prosecution lobby, alright?"

Adrian hurriedly got out of the gallery and got to the prosecution desk in just a few minutes. "Hi" she said to Miles "Hello" he replied "How did you even know when my trial would start?" he asked "Who else would have told me but Franziska" she replied

Adrian then put her hands on Edgeworth's collar and started fixing his cravat "You know, you're like a kid. You can't even fix yourself properly" that and again followed by Adrian's giggles. Miles then took the opportunity to give a short but sweet kiss on Adrian's cheeks.

"Wha-wha.....you just didn't?" Adrian stuttered with her words with her face turning all red "I'm sorry, next time, I'll try to fix myself, ok?" said Miles with a confident look on his face. _**What the? He just landed a kiss on my cheeks didn't he? **_Adrian though _**How I wish it was on the lips instead!? **_She wished, hoping that chance would come soon _**Damn! Why did I change it!? **_Miles was beating himself up _**It was supposed to be on the lips! Argh!**_ Well, it was his fault, he was still a little scared of how his girlfriend would react if he had made a stolen kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, the bailiff entered the courtroom "All rise for the honorable Judge!" he shouted, the courtroom was then filled with solemnity as all eyes were on the gray – beard judgeas he got out of his quarters, walking towards his desk while holding the gavel in his hand. When he got on his desk he sat down and slammed down the gavel "The court is now in session for the trial of Seymour Clark!"

"The prosecution is ready your honor" declared Miles

"I say, it's the first time I've seen someone other than Prosecutor Edgeworth on the prosecution desk" said the judge, noticing Adrian's presence

"Your honor, I am Adrian Andrews, the prosecution's aide for this trial" said Adrian

"I seem to remember seeing you last time on the witness stand, am I right, Ms. Andrews?" the judge asked

"Yes, your honor" confirmed Adrian "Though I must admit, I'm surprised you still remembered me after all these years, your honor" she added

_**I'm not senile yet, young lady! **_Thought the judge "Of course, after all, you were involved in one of the most memorable cases of Phoenix Wright" he said "Anyway, is the defense.....say, where in the world is the defense for this case!?" he asked

"We have no idea your honor" said Edgeworth

"If that's the case, then I have no choice but to declare the defendant, Seymour Clark...." began the judge

Suddenly, the door slammed open "**OBJECTION!"**a man in a blue suit yelled. "I sincerely apologize to everyone for my tardiness" he began "Your honor, the defense, Kristoph Gavin is ready, as always!" he said

"The Coolest Defense in the West.....this should be interesting"said Edgeworth while looking at the blonde defense attorney on the opposite side of the courtroom

"Very well, I'll let this one slide for now, Mr. Gavin" said the judge "Thank you, your honor" replied Kristoph "Well, the prosecution may give its opening statement" he added

"Of course, your honor" began Edgeworth "The prosecution seeks to prove the guilt of Dr. Seymour Clark in the crime of giving a false dose of medication which led to the death of the victim, Michael Anderson. The prosecution has prepared its decisive evidences and witnesses that would substantiate its claims" said Edgeworth before ending it with his trademark bow

"Very well, Mr. Edgeworth" said the judge "The prosecution may now call it's first witness"

"The prosecution calls the detective in charge of this incident, Detective Ema Skye, please take the stand!" he calls out

Ema walks out from the prosecution lobby and into the courtroom, she takes the oath with the bailiff before getting onto the witness stand. "Witness, name and occupation, please" asked Edgeworth

"Ema Skye, detective from Criminal Affairs of the Police Department" said Ema "Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Edgeworth" she said

"Same here, Ema" said Edgeworth "Well witness, please give us the details of the case" he asks

"Very well" began Ema "The homicide occurred two days ago, where the defendant, Dr. Clark, is attending to his patient, the victim, Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson is on hospital confinement because of his ailment, an Acute Renal Failure. He was just recovering from his recent dialysis operation. There weren't any nurses during that time so Dr. Clark had to replace the victim's IV by himself, since he was the victim's attending. But instead of the regular IV bag, Dr. Clark had mistakenly inserted a bag of experimental Sarin in the victim. Of course, everyone knows that even the smallest dose of Sarin can kill a person, so the victim's death can be called instantaneous" concluded Ema. Then, she pulled out a small manila folder from her shoulder bag and handed it to the judge "This is the victim's autopsy report" she said

"Hmm..." said the judge "Does the witness have anything else to say?" he asked "Nope, that is all, your honor" replied Ema. The judge then switches views from Ema to Kristoph "Mr. Gavin, the defense may now cross-examine the witness" he said "Will do, your honor" said Kristoph

"Now, Detective Skye, you said that the victim died of the now – classified biochemical, Sarin, am I correct?" asked Kristoph

"Yes, Mr. Gavin, that is right" replied Ema

"The way I see it, there was no way that the chemical mentioned would be Sarin!" declared Kristoph

"Wh-what!? What made you think so!?" a shocked Ema asks

"Well, if you remembered, there was an accident more than 2 decades ago that made experimentation on Sarin only applicable for known research facilities! But the victim died in a hospital, not even close to a research facility!" said Kristoph

"OBJECTION!" shouted Edgeworth in response. He wagged his finger to Kristoph then does his usual shrug "It seems you have forgotten where the place of death really is, Mr. Gavin" he said

"Of course I do" retorted Gavin "Roudain hospital"

"You're right" said Edgeworth "But you seem to have forgotten what else is in Roudain hospital"

Convinced that this is just a distraction tactic, Gavin decides to ride on _**I bet he's just bluffing**_ he thought "What else is there besides the hospital, Mr. Edgeworth?" he asks

"Well, Roudain is a well – known name around the city, being one of the state-of-the-art hospitals in the city, the second largest university in the city and the partner medical research facilities of the government!" declared Edgeworth

"Oh! I know that place" said the judge "The facility whom the anti – biochemical weapons department of the government is working with!" he added

Much to Gavin's dismay, he knows that Edgeworth is right. _**Ah! It slipped my mind! Damn it!**_ He thought. The thought of Roudain being a university, research facility and a hospital escaped his mind _**I was focused on proving that Sarin experimentation was prohibited that the fact about the place escaped my mind!**_

"And may I add that because the government itself is working with the Roudain institute, they had clearance to work on deadly chemicals, including the aforementioned Sarin" said Edgeworth

"Yes, that's right" said the judge "Well, does the defense have any more objections to the witness' testimony" he asks

_**Hmm...a rookie mistake, I guess I still have a lot to learn**_ thought Gavin **_The evidence looks strong, and even I agree with the prosecution, I guess I just have to call it a day_**

"No objections from the defense, your honor. The defense requests the cross-examination be over" said Gavin

"Very well, this current cross-examination is now over" said the judge "Does the prosecution have any more witnesses to present?" he asks

Meanwhile, in the prosecution desk,

"Well, I still have one more witness to call, should I?" Edgeworth asks Adrian

"The judge looks like he can pass a verdict so I think we should let it pass" replied Adrian "Besides, I think Gavin's ready to concede" she added

"You're right, let's just let this play through first" said Edgeworth "Your honor, the prosecution has no more witnesses to present" he declared

"If that's the case, based on the evidence and witness testimonies presented to this court, I am now ready to give my verdict" began the judge "This court finds the defendant, Seymour Clark..."

"GUILTY" he declared "This matter would now be turned to the higher court for further examination where the high jury would look into the matter" said the judge before slamming down the gavel "This court is now adjourned"

In the prosecution lobby, Kristoph Gavin approached Edgeworth and Adrian, who were apparently on their way out "It was a pleasure to meet you, Prosecutor Edgeworth" he said, offering a handshake, which Edgeworth accepts "I've been wondering about something, Mr. Gavin" said Edgeworth

"What is it?" he asks "Well, I didn't expect the defense to rest that easily earlier" said Edgeworth "Well, the fact about Roudain being a research facility escaped my mind earlier" replied Gavin "Besides, from the beginning, I knew that this was a one – sided case, even the defendant told me about his mistake. My only goal here was to just reduce the charges, not to acquit a guilty defendant" he added

"Oh, I see, thank you, that cleared my mind" said Edgeworth "Well then, if you'll excuse us, we'll get going" he added

"Well then, it's been nice, Mr. Edgeworth and Ms..."

"Andrews" replied Adrian "Adrian Andrews" she added

After a handshake with Adrian, the two walked off the prosecution lobby and into the halls of the district courthouse.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I just got my report card last week and it wasn't that pleasant so I got grounded from the computer unless I have homework. Luckily, I had a long weekend so I was able to write a new chapter.**

**Well if Wright had Maya, Pearls and Ema; Gavin had Apollo; Edgey's got to have one, and who else is suited for the role but Adrian. I just had this crazy idea of having her as his aide in one of his trials. An idea I had when I re – read my Of Gavels and Diamonds fic which I wrote about five months ago. **

**Kristoph Gavin, I never really thought of him as a bad guy until the Gramarye trial, I believe he was kind before. So I had this idea of pitting him against Edgeworth for a change. **

**About Ema, at first, I thought it would be a great love triangle between her and Adrian fighting over Edgeworth but now, I guess not since Adrian and Miles are already in a relationship so I guess I just have to pair Ema with Klavier, again!**


	8. Good Morning, Ms Andrews

**Chapter 8: Good Morning, Ms. Andrews**

"It's not in his looks but he really seems polite, don't you think, Miles?" asked Adrian to Miles as they were walking towards the exit of the courthouse _**Maybe as kind as Mr. Wright was**_ she thought

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised too, actually" replied Miles "I never thought there was someone else other than Wright who would accept his loss gracefully" he said _**Still, with the way he told us about it, I'm sure he knew he was going to lose**_ he thought _**But why did he have to go through all the trouble of showing up here?**_ He wondered

As Miles was walking out of the courthouse, he noticed something with Adrian, perhaps she was too quiet, so he bothered asking "You seem to be so quiet, is something wrong?" he asks

"No, it's just I'm tired" said Adrian _**Well, if you would wake up at 5am to get a car and drive it back here. Then run as fast as you can to avoid getting closed off by the courtroom, then who wouldn't right?**_ She thought

_**Tired? What the hell did she do anyway?**_ Wondered Miles "What do you say I'll take you to lunch, it's 11:30 anyway?" he asked

"Sure thing, I'd be happy to!" gleamed Adrian "But first, look there" she then pointed to the open streets outside the courthouse and one glance should be able to tell what she was referring to

"Wha!?" a surprised Miles flinched "Isn't this my--" he stuttered, no doubt, who else would park a red Porsche outside the courthouse but him. They walked towards the car as Miles stared in awe at his car magically appearing in front of the courthouse.

"Here" Adrian handed over the car keys to Miles "Surprise!" she said

"Don't tell me you got this from the shop?" It was obvious where it came from but he still bothered to ask just to hide his speechlessness

"Yeah, I picked it up with Franziska this morning" she said "What? Surprised?" she added

"Well, yeah" replied Miles _**She went all the trouble just to get this car and was nearly late for the trial, I really love her**_ he thought. He wasn't so emotional until now, he never thought that his girlfriend, Adrian, would go all through the trouble to go downtown just to get his car and deliver it to him

"Come on, let's go" said Adrian "The least you could do is drive" she teased before getting inside the car

"It's a good thing, too" said Miles "The place I'm taking you is a special one" he said as he too got inside the car. He inserted the keys and ignited the engine, the loud roar of the L6 engine revving up is enough to give the impression of a fast car.

As they cruised through the streets of Los Angeles, Adrian couldn't help but get excited _**I wonder where he'll take me**_she wondered

After a few minutes, they arrived on the highway "I hope you don't mind" began Miles

"I've seen what it can do, anyway" interrupted Adrian before Miles could continue "So why not?" she said

In just 3 minutes, the two reached their destination, the 12 story high Lordly Tailor

"Here?" said Adrian

"Yeah, something wrong?" asked Miles

"No, it's nothing" she replied _**Now this is making me more excited, even though I know this place in and out, it feels like he's got something up his sleeve**_ she thought **_Anyway, I hope it's a good one_**

As the was parked their car in the garage, and the two got in the elevator headed for the 12th floor, Miles noticed the same thing again

"Now you're hiding things, you've been quiet all the while?" he asks _**What is up with her?**_

"I told you it's nothing" said Adrian in a somewhat embarrassed tone

_**Huh? She really seems out of it. I wonder about what she's feeling**_ He thought. That moment really was tempting for Miles, no one in the elevator except them and the elevator's headed straight for the twelfth floor without any interruptions since it's an express elevator for employees.

The moment really was tempting for Miles, tempting enough to the point he couldn't resist it anymore. While Adrian was still looking down in her somewhat excitement, sinking herself into her thoughts

_**I really am excited to know what he has in store, but at the same time, it gets me thinking. What do I really feel for this man, do I just like him......or do I love him. Heck! I can't decide, maybe I'll find out after today....**_ she thought.

Miles took this chance, he moved closer to her, he then took a deep breath and then leaned closer to her and slowly, he let his lips meet hers. Taking her by surprise, Adrian's eyes grew wide, out of all things to come out of the blue, this could be the least expected

After a few moment of them holding their kiss, they finally pull away "A way to make up for that miss earlier and to wake you up" said Miles "Good morning, Ms. Andrews" he added

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if I wasn't able to update as early as possible, it's because there was a massive rainfall here in the Philippines. Maybe some of you have heard of it or have seen it in CNN or in BBC. Fortunately, we weren't affected because we live in a high place but some people have been. I lost internet connection for a few days due to this so guys, please take time to R&R this chapter.**


	9. Double Dating

**Chapter 9: Double Dating**

After a short moment of laughter between Miles and Adrian after their surprise kissing, they finally arrive at the 12th floor of Lordly Tailor. They walk towards the place they had dinner the night before and this time, it was Edgeworth who made the call.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" asked the receptionist on duty

"Yes, the name is Edgeworth, and I asked for one of the two tables on the bayside area yesterday" said Edgeworth "It was for tomorrow but I hope you can accommodate us" he added

After looking at the digital monitor that the reception desk used to identify vacant seats in the restaurant "Yes sir, the table you asked for is available" he said "This way, sir, ma'am" he led the two inside the restaurant and to the table right beside the large window

"Your waiter will be right with you, have a good day" said the waiter after the two had sat down. "Thank you" the two responded before the receptionist walked back to his desk

For a moment, Adrian was disappointed, after all, it was the same place where they dined the night before, but then _**Wow, I never knew the bayside area looked this good during the day**_

"I know you expected the skyline area, but I thought that the view here in the bayside is better during the day" said Edgeworth, assuming Adrian was disappointed

"Yeah, I kinda expected the skyline but I never thought the bayside view was better during the day" said Adrian, repeating her thought "Still, it's kinda surprising" she began

"What is?" asked Edgeworth "What you did earlier" replied Adrian "Ah, that" began Edgeworth "You really seemed out of it earlier so I thought of something to wake you back and snap yourself out of whatever you sank your mind into" he said

"But why kiss me?" said Adrian _**I'm beginning to sound like I didn't like it when in fact I do like it**_ "What else can a man who loves a woman do?" said Edgeworth, hoping she gets the message _**She sounds like she didn't like but I know she does**_

"I guess you're right" said Adrian "I hope you don't mind me asking, Miles?" she asked

_**There she goes again, what is she going to say now?**_ He wondered "What is it?" he said

"Ho.....how much do you love me, anyway?" she asked _**I really need to know, if you and I are really for each other, Miles**_

The question made Edgeworth swallow, he never thought Adrian would ask him that, for he thought that showing his feelings was enough for her to understand just how much. It was difficult for him to put into words, but he tried his best

"Twice as much as you love me, Adrian" he finally said. Strangely enough, it was more than what she expected to hear from him, and because it was more than expected, it left her awestruck.

"B..bu...but why me when there are so many out there?" she asks again

_**What is up with her? Here I take her on a date and now she's testing me? Does she really think I'm just doing this to amend for what I've done? If so, she's wrong, totally wrong!**_ **_And I'll prove it to her! _**Thought Edgeworth. He was starting to get annoyed of all of this but still, it's a woman he's talking to so he can't just go on an outrage.

"To tell you the truth, Adrian, you're the only one I know who showed their true self from the start" he said "Even in the court 8 years ago, I felt it really was your true self who was standing before me" he added "That's why, that's why you're the one I chose to love out of all people" he finished, holding her hand in the same manner as he did the night before.

"Oh, Miles" said Adrian, the two stared at each other for a moment, for them, it was hopefully an eternity. Then, they snapped out of their respective charms when their waitress approached them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, sir, ma'am" she asks, seeing as how the two were holding hands and staring at each other "No, nothing at all" said Adrian, the waitress handed both of them their menus "I'll be right back to take your order, sir" she said before attending to other tables

While pretending to find something to eat when they already know what to order, Miles and Adrian heard voices behind their table, it sounded like someone else is dating.

"_Oh, Fraulein, has anybody else noticed that you really are beautiful to look at during the daylight?"_

"_Come on now, fop, you're starting to make me feel good about myself"_

"_Well, isn't that bad, Fraulein liebe"_

"_No, not at all, hehehe"_

Edgeworth knew those voices well, especially the girl's. He ought to look back behind him to find something shocking.

"Miles...isn't that" said Adrian as she recognized the girl

"Yeah, it is" said Edgeworth _**No way, I can't believe it, she's dating Gavin!?**_

The girl noticed Edgeworth and Adrian looking at them "Oh, Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. Andrews" she said. The boy also looked back "Herr Edgeworth? I didn't think we'd see you going on a date like this"

"I could say the same to you, Gavin" said Edgeworth "And I never thought you and Klavier would be together like this, Ema" he added

"Haha, really? I thought it was just normal to be with this glamorous fop" joked Ema "You know, Mr. Edgeworth, I was right about you and Ms. Andrews" she said "When I saw the two of you in the trial earlier, I really thought you were dating, guess I was right" she added

_**Yeah, how expected things turned out to be, I never even thought of a day in my life where I would hear Ema finally call Klavier 'glamorous' **_thought Edgeworth

"Oh, this must be the lovely Fraulein that touched the cold demon prosecutor, huh?" said Klavier

"It's not totally like that" said Adrian "Adrian Andrews" she introduced

"Klavier Gavin, prosecutor" said Klavier "I've heard you met my brother, Kristoph" he added

"Yes, though I must say you look like twins" commented Adrian

_**Do we really look alike?**_ Thought Klavier "Haha, actually, my brother is 9 years older than me" he said

"That would make him nearly the same age as I" said Edgeworth

_**This is a great opportunity**_ thought Ema "Now that we're here, what do you guys say about a double date?" she suggested

"The way I see it, it's a good idea" said Adrian

Then the two couples' respective waiters came back to take their order, but before they gave their order, they requested their tables to be put together to set up their impromptu "double date"

"We'll take the usual" said Adrian to their waitress "T-bone steak, Ms. Andrews?" she asked "Yes" she replied, then turned her attention to the other couple "What about you two?" she asked

"Oh, I'll just take Spaetzle" said Klavier "What about you, Fraulein Ema?" he asked "Me? I'll have Campanelle" she replied. Strangely enough, the two took pastas while the other two took steak, talk about double.

"Wow, I'm surprised. I'd expected you to take something more elegant" commented Ema on Klavier's favor of the homemade pasta Spaetzle "Well, I try not to be a stranger from home" said Klavier

"Hmm....not far from Germany, eh?" said Edgeworth, referring to Spaetzle, a classical homemade pasta meal native in Germany

"We didn't notice you guys when we came here, how did you get here so fast?" asked Adrian, no doubt she would be wondering, Ema and them left the courthouse almost at the same time, and she arrived there first. It would be normal but considering they went there using a Porsche, it would really be surprising.

"Well....." Ema began, but Klavier continued it for her "We used dear Liebe's car" he said "She really is unique, she is wild when a detective, but as calm as the wind when she is driving, and a fast one too" he added, sounding really impressed by his girlfriend.

"What car was it anyway?" asked Edgeworth "A white GT-R32 Skyline, my gift from Lana on my birthday last year, pretty fast car if you ask me, hehe" replied Ema

"So it was you" said Edgeworth "I remember seeing your R back in the highway earlier, going about 280, were you the one driving?" he asked "Well, yeah, hehe" said Ema "But there is something faster than my R out there" she said

"What is?" asked Adrian "A week ago, I was bored and couldn't find this fop anywhere" sulking at Klavier "I told you, I was busy, are you still worked up over that, liebe?" Klavier asked "Of course, but back to topic" said Ema "It was a dark blue Mazda RX-7 FD doing about 300 or more on the bayside" she added

_**So it was her R that raced me that night **_thought Adrian "Still, I never thought a detective like you would have a car that fast" she said

"Oh, whenever we chase someone during entrapments or whenever I'm needed at the scene I need something fast, and that R was more than enough" replied Ema "From what I've learned, an R32 shouldn't even go beyond 260, I'm guessing that thing's boosted or tuned" said Adrian

_**How the hell does she know these things, I bet she knows more than what's she letting out on**_ thought Edgeworth "Yeah....I kinda had it tuned" said Ema

"Where do you even learn of these things, Adrian?" asked Miles "For a moment there I thought you were the owner of the FD Ema's talking about" he added

_**How the? His deduction really impresses me**_ thought Adrian, surprised at how Miles made an assumption that quick "Could be" she answered

"Ok, ok let's talk about something else" interrupted Klavier "I'm getting a nasenbluten from all of these" he said

"A nosebleed? Is car talk too technical for you?" said Edgeworth "Yeah" replied Klavier

Then their food arrived, two T-bone steaks for both Edgeworth and Adrian, one Campanelle pasta for Ema and one Spaetzle for Klavier

"Alright, gerne essen Herr Edgeworth, Fraulein Andrews" said Klavier

"Gerne essen, Herr Gavin, Fraulein Ema" said Edgeworth

"You know, Adrian, we should do this more often" said Miles

"What? Having lunch together?" asked Adrian

"Not only that, I mean having a date" said Miles "I mean I'm not gonna be too busy maybe until next month when I go back to Germany to settle things there"

"Not a bad idea" said Adrian "But I won't be around tomorrow" she said hesitantly

"Why is that?" asked Miles

"I can't tell you right now" said Adrian

"Oh, too bad, I guess" _**If I were to guess it, she's gonna run the FD tomorrow, that is if I'm right**_he thought _**Maybe I'll have a look around at her house tomorrow**_

By the time the four have finished, Ema and Klavier were ready to go home

"Alright guys, we'll be going then" said Ema

"'Til next time then, Herr Edgeworth, Herr Andrews" said Klavier

"Take care, you two" said Adrian, watching as the two walked away from the restaurant holding hands

"I really hope we can be as close as those two" she said to herself, not knowing that Miles heard her

"Don't worry, we already are" said Miles as he simply slid his hand into hers

"Oh, Miles" said Adrian as she rested her head on his arm as they started walking out of the restaurant "Allow me to walk you back to the exhibit" proposed Miles "Sure" said Adrian

They then walked back into the elevator and headed to the 8th floor, there the museum was already open

"Hmm...that's weird, I know I left this closed last night" said Adrian as she noticed the museum gate open, along with the light

"Don't you have other people here with you?" asked Miles

"I do but me and the guard are the only ones who have the access to this exhibit, without me, this thing wouldn't open unless..." she began "Unless what?" asked Miles "Unless someone who owns something in the exhibit asked for it!" gleamed up Adrian

"Someone who owns something....Kurain....Fey!" said Miles

_________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll leave you there for now, hehe. I know it's fairly obvious who I mean by the ending but it might not be who you think it is.**

**The double date idea wasn't originally planned in the story but due to my friend Dragonridingattorney43's support for my idea of having a KlavierxEma side pairing instead of a love triangle between Ema and Adrian fighting over Miles which I see as totally absurd and would draw the story off, I dedicate this chapter to her.**


	10. Black Robes and Gray Hoodies

**Chapter 10: Black Robes and Gray Hoodies**

Adrian led Miles into the exhibit and they looked around if somebody was inside it for it was strangely open when Adrian still wasn't there.

They walked around the whole exhibit to see three figures at the center of the exhibit, looking at three of the most prestigious pieces of the Kurain Exhibit. The Ami Fey Golden Statue, the Ami Fey Sacred Urn and the Fey Family's Trademark Magatama Necklace.

One of the three figures was strangely dressed with a black robe that hit the floor, the other was wearing a blue beanie hat with the word "Papa" on the side and the other one was a little girl wearing what looks like a magician costume due to the blue silk hat, white boots and a black cape with shapes of diamond, spade, heart and club alternatively etched at the edges.

Adrian thought to approach the two but was stopped when the person with the jacket held up a glowing light green magatama. She didn't know what to think because from what she heard from Phoenix Wright 7 years ago, there were only two people who owned a glowing green magatama, him and the Maya Fey.

She was stopped dead in her tracks and so was Miles, he remembered holding that same Magatama 7 years ago during the Misty Fey murder case in Hazakura temple up in Eagle Mountain. He never thought he would see him again.

The two slowly walked towards the three when they noticed. The three looked back at them and was surprised.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Miles Edgeworth, my how you've changed!" said the person in the gray jacket

"Same here, though I must admit I kinda mistook you for a hobo there, Wright" said Edgeworth

"Yeah, in speaking of which, I never thought you two would end up together" said Wright, switching glances from Miles and Adrian "It's been 7 years, Adrian" he said

"A-ah" Adrian was still shocked, she never expected to see Wright once more after 7 years. And in the same place they last met, to add to that.

The person with the robe turned back to the three items "I never thought this place is where our village became famous for, I'm grateful you managed to keep our exhibit alive, Ms. Andrews" she said

"M-Maya? Is that you?" Adrian asked

The person turned back and removed the hood from her robe "It's been so long, I'm glad you still recognized me" said Maya

"Of course, after all, this was the only I can ever do to make it up to you" she said, turning her attention back to the three antiques "The Kurain Village, I remembered saying 'I don't want anything to do with it anymore' after the Hazakura case. But after Nick convinced me to add one last item to this exhibit, I was more afraid"

Maya then took out a scroll out from her robe pocket and unfolded it, it revealed a picture of a woman wearing a japanese kimono, above her picture was a symbol. Maya then took something again from her coat pocket, a red pouch, it had the same symbol as the scrolls.

"The Kurain Master's Scroll and the Kurain Master's Talisman" said Miles "Misty Fey had two children, Mia Fey and Maya Fey, Mia was supposed to take over her mother's position as Master of Kurain, but she died. So the remaining one was the heir, Maya" he added "And now that Misy Fey died, Maya is now the Kurain Master"

"I came here to leave my mother's last memory in deep care of this exhibit" said Maya "I still can't believe it took me 7 years to finally move on" she added

"Oh Maya" said Adrian in a concerned tone _**She's gone through hell a lot of times, I can understand why it took her this long. Heck! She may have even gone through worse than I have, losing her sister and mother in front of her.....**_ she thought, feeling sorry for the young girl.

_**And yet after all she's gone through, she's managed to hold back her tears. She's really something, Maya Fey **_Adrian couldn't help but think about what Maya was going through, the girl she owed so much to, and yet, Maya is the one who feels indebted to her, how ironic.

"So, how have you two been?" asked Maya

"Well I'm still here, being director of the exhibit that is still the most famous here" said Adrian

"You've done good to keep the exhibit strong, Adrian" said Phoenix

"I didn't do that much, it was because of Maya and everyone who gave their support to this exhibit that it still stands" she replied "Speaking of which, it really is an honor to have the master herself to be here"

"Why the hell are you talking to me as if we weren't friends!?" retorted Maya, taking a somewhat dislike of Adrian addressing her as Kurain Master Maya Fey, not the old Wright & Co. Law Offices Maya Fey

"Come on, am I not supposed to?" joked Adrian "Anyways, who's the little girl here?" she asked Wright

"Oh, this is my daughter, Trucy" said Wright "Say hello to aunt Adrian, honey" he said

"Hi, aunt Adrian!" said Trucy, for a 15 year old, she sounded like an 8 year old

_**His daughter!? But, isn't he and Miles the same age!?**_ Adrian wondered

"Haha, I know what you're thinking, Adrian" said Miles "You're thinking how did Wright have a daughter when we're about the same age, and he didn't even have a girlfriend?" he said "Think about it"

_**If Mr. Wright didn't have a girlfriend, and he was the same age as Miles, and he had a daughter, then I guess Trucy Wright here is adopted**_ she thought

"I'm just curious, is little Ms. Wright here not your real daughter" she said

"Haha, sharp as always, I see" said Wright "Yep, lil' Trucy here is just my adopted daughter" he added "She might not look like it but she's something else" he finished

Before Adrian could look down to Trucy, she felt something in her shoulder, she looked over at her side to find a white rabbit clinging on to her

"Ahhh!" She was surprised, and she fell on the floor "Where....where did that thing come from!?" she asked

"Haha" Wright laughed "Trucy, that's not a good way to surprise your aunt Adrian" he said

"Hehe, sorry about that. I just couldn't wait to practice my trick for tomorrow" said Trucy

"So I'm guessing Trucy is a stage magician?" said Adrian after getting back up with help from Miles

"Not just a regular stage magician" said Wright "Have you ever heard of Troupe Gramarye, Adrian?" he asked

"Yeah, they're the most famous magical troupe around, far more famous than the Berry Big Circus!" she said, aware of the troupe's reputation "Don't tell this girl is..."

"Nope, I'm not with the main troupe like my dad, I'm just starting out my career" said Trucy

"Your real father?" asked Adrian

"My last client" said Wright "Zak Enigmar, more known as Zak Gramarye" he added "Trucy's real name is Trucy Enigmar, and she's the next Gramarye after Magnifi and Zak"

"I see, sorry about that" said Adrian _**Do people always remember their dark pasts when I ask questions? **_She thought, remembering how Miles and Franziska talked about themselves the night before

"Don't be, I've put everything behind me anyway" said Wright

"So, you two, have you come all the way just to give this scroll to the exhibit?" asked Miles

"Yeah, I want to start over, rebuilding the glory of Kurain village as it's new master" said Maya "And I must move on without mom, so that's why I left her final memory here" she added

"Don't worry, Maya, I'll make sure that the master's scroll is well cared for" assured Adrian _**It's the least I can do**_

"Thanks Adrian" said Maya "Well then, we'll be leaving" she said

"Let us walk you guys out" said Miles

"I'd be glad to" said Wright

But before the four could walk out of the exhibit, a familiar figure came running towards the two

**So guys here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to R&R. **

**And once again, I'm leaving you with another mystery character appearing. **

**In this chapter, though indirect, I've introduced the third pairing for this fic, PhoenixxMaya, and this time, I've planned something extra for them. Though they won't get as much focus as MilesxAdrian, I would still write filler chapters just for them.**

**Dragonridingattorney43: Oh Rose, you didn't have to dedicate chapter 2 of your fic to me. I simply write chapters for those who support my fic though I really am grateful I get some dedication. I'd be expecting word from you, take care.**


	11. Special Someones

**Chapter 11: Special Someones**

Miles and the others were staring at the figure who was running towards them, all they could make out of it was it was wearing a robe like Maya.

Then suddenly, the figure started calling them out, giving Miles a bit of a hint as to who it was

"Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya!" it shouted

From the tone of the voice, Miles could make out that it was a girl's voice, probably a teenager's, but what caught his attention was the words she shouted

_**Mystic Maya? Mr. Nick? I do remember someone who calls the two by those names**_ he thought

Finally, the figure got in front of them, Miles was right, it was a girl, a teenage girl wearing the same black robe as Maya, the only difference being that it was open, showing a pink dress. The girl sported brown, pretzel – knotted hair. There was only one person they know with that kind of hair.

"Pearly! What took you so long?" said Maya, pouting at the girl "Yeah, you kept me waiting, I'm bored!" said Trucy

"Yeah, I thought you were just gonna go to the restroom" added Phoenix, looking at the girl with a grin

"Oh, sorry" said the girl "I got lost and decided to ask the guard about this, I was three floors down you know, I had to run up the stairs!" she added

"Anyway, it's been a long time, Pearl Fey" interrupted Miles, who felt ignored in the conversation

"M-Mr. Edgeworth!?" the girl jumped back, seemingly excited to have seen Miles again "Is that really you?" she asked

"Who else could it be" said Miles "You've grown taller" he commented on the noticeable height of Pearl, who was now as tall as Maya

"I didn't even recognize you earlier" said Adrian, finally making her presence known "You've grown even taller than me! Hehehe" she joked

"Huh?" said the girl "Ms. Andrews?" she asked

"Yeah, it's been what, 6 years?" said Adrian

"It really is a coincidence" said Phoenix "We only planned on seeing Ms. Andrews and then we found her with Edgeworth!" he added

"What!?" shouted Pearl yet again, in excitement "Mr. Edgeworth is Ms. Andrews' special someone!?" she asked

_**I see she still has that fantastic imagination as before**_ thought Adrian **_But she really has changed_** thought Miles

"Well, kind of, yeah" said Adrian in a somewhat embarrassed manner

"What!? That's so great!" Pearl was jumping with joy, just as she does before

"Well, now that we've done what we came here, why don't we go home?" said Phoenix "I can't leave the house alone, you know" he added

"Oh, right, let's go" said Maya

"Wait!" said Miles "I'll go with you, I was just leaving so" he said

"Alright" said Phoenix

"Adrian, I'll see you later" said Miles as he went on to walk with Phoenix, Maya, Pearl and Trucy

They went to the elevator in the center of the lobby, now that Maya was talking with the other two girls, Phoenix took the opportunity to talk to Miles

Phoenix stood beside Edgeworth and looked at him with a serious glare, as if Wright was trying to melt him. These things happen whenever Wright was trying to look at what emotion one shows, and it seems that habit still hasn't worn off of him just yet.

Miles noticed this expression and asks "Ok, you're trying to see what I feel and I think you want to tell me something" he said

He was right on that one, he knew Wright was about to say something serious, for he isn't the type of person to just go and glare at someone unless that person was a witness.

"Have you heard?" asked Wright "About what?" Edgeworth asked back "About Matt Engarde" he said

_**Matt Engarde? Why the hell would he bring that up? Maybe because of Adrian**_ thought Edgeworth before asking again "What about him, Wright?" he said

"I thought you knew" began Wright "Because you are the one closest to her" he added

_**I hope this isn't something too serious**_ hoped Edgeworth "Spit it out, Wright, I'm getting excited" he said

"I've heard this from Gavin" said Wright "Kristoph Gavin?" asked Edgeworth, which Wright responded with an affirmative nod

"Yeah, apparently, Engarde's been scouting for good attorneys to try and overturn his sentence" said Wright

"But how the hell would he do that when everything was against him during that case!?" said Edgeworth "Ssshhh! Not so loud!" retorted Wright "They don't know yet" he said, referring to Maya and the others "All right, I'll listen"

"Not everything was against him, you know" began Wright "He's trying to use Adrian's involvement controversy to try and lessen his sentence and then get it overturned"

"But Adrian was cleared from all charges, and her involvement can't change the fact that he ordered Corrida's assassination" claimed Edgeworth

"She was cleared, that's right" said Wright "But still, you know how the law forgets things so easily, they didn't have a clear view of the situation back then, either way, if an attorney steps up for Engarde, they can use Adrian's charges to lessen his sentence and then get it overturned" he continued

"But still, obstruction of justice and murder are two different things! Even if they are in the same case, they can never be linked together!" claimed Edgeworth

"You know how the judges do bench trials nowadays, right!?" said Wright, trying to calm Edgeworth down "Money, Edgeworth, money is all they need to keep them going, and Engarde has a lot, they can bribe the judge to just hand down the verdict!" he added

Miles, with nothing else to counter the truth that came out of Wright's lips, decided to give up the argument and let out a distressed sigh "I just hope no one would stand up for him, if it does, I'm afraid I'm going to have to fight it" he said

"You know you can't, Miles, we can't have her take the stand once more" said Wright "You know that as well as I do, she's got a good life now, we can't have her going back to that hell, you of all people should know this, as it was you who let her out of that hell and is now the one guiding her to live how she wants, without any shadow to stick herself onto"

"Damn!" grunted Miles "You're right, we should keep this from her for a while, let me handle this for her" he asks

"Alright, it's your call now, Edgeworth" said Wright as the elevator finally comes up from the ground floor, with no one calling it up, it's going to go down. The four of the entered the cabin and Miles pressed the button with the letter B2 on it

After arriving at the basement – garage floor, Wright and the others go on towards their vehicles, which coincidentally was beside one another

Edgeworth's red Porsche 964 noticeably outshines Wright's silver Nissan Silvia S15

"Wow, I can't believe this is your car" said Wright "From what I remember it was far different from this one" he added

"Well, I do race in the highway when I'm bored so I had to put a new body on this" replied Edgeworth

"Highways? You gotta be joking?" said Wright "Anyway, if you really are racing in the highways I'm sure you've heard of the blue FD?" he asked

"Yeah, I heard it from Ema, she told me it was fast, but I intend to prove it wrong" declared Edgeworth

"Don't tell me you're planning to?" he reacted "Yeah, tonight, I'm going to look for it" said Edgeworth

"Well then, Wright, until next time then" said Edgeworth as he unlocked the doors to his car

"Don't forget what I told you today" said Wright "Everything, from Engarde to the FD, you need to look out for yourself too, you know" he added

"Don't worry, I always do" assured Edgeworth, with that, he got inside his car and started the engine, he then opened his window

"If you want to come with me, I'll see you at the bridge exit" he said, before revving up and driving off from the garage

_**It's in these times when I wonder what he really focuses on, Adrian's state or whatever he's into **_thought Wright **_He really never changed, he just became more unpredictable than ever_**

_**I need to end this affair tonight**_ thought Edgeworth **_I need to get this off my mind so I can focus on Adrian's situation_**

**_

* * *

_Finally! I was able to update this fic, to those who waited this long, I'm sorry because I had to finish Saiban High School to get on with it's sequel. Don't worry, I'll finish this one first before I move on to that.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	12. Night of Fire

**Chapter 12: Night of Fire**

**Ok, another car – oriented chapter, I think this would be the last for now, the next one would may be released after about 10 chapters, I hope. To those whose heads would get blown, or whose noses would bleed, I'm kind enough to include a technical summary at the end of this chapter so don't worry, you won't fall behind. Please enjoy reading and review, remember, I accept anonymous review so those who don;t have an account here can still post reviews.**

**

* * *

**Nightfall came, it is already 10 in the evening, everything was ready, Miles Edgeworth starts his car's engine and drives off from his house downtown. Phoenix Wright too was interested in Edgeworth's offer to come along, and departs from the apartment of the former "Wright & Co. Law Offices" in his silver Silvia S15. Finally, to complete the attendance, Adrian Andrews, takes her famed blue RX-7 FD to another ride tonight.

The three fates will meet, each ascertaining their specific goals, Edgeworth to rid himself of one problem, Wright to help in Edgeworth goal, and Adrian to prove that it doesn't take much to be fast in the streets.

Edgeworth cruises on the city streets until he reaches the exit towards the expressway, like he told Wright earlier that day, he would wait at the bridge rest area, he enters the highway and shifts to top gear to dash towards the bridge exit.

Wright, in his interest about the FD and to help Edgeworth in his problem with Matt and Adrian, also heads for the rest area, where he and Miles would meet to find the FD until sunrise. He takes the service road for a faster way towards the rest area.

Adrian, in search of a fast car to race in the night, heads out not to the highways, but to the twisty circular line, where most of the traffic is located, she cruises slowly at the range of 160-180 km/h until something catches her eye.

Wright arrives at the rest area, there he sees Edgeworth's 964 parked in front of the vending machines, with Edgeworth sitting at the benches. He parks his S15 beside his car and switches off the engine. He opens the car door and approaches Edgeworth.

"Well, well, it's surprising to find you not dressed in pink" he said, noticing the difference of Edgeworth's present outfit which consisted of a black, long sleeved short, blue pants and white rubber shoes from his casual outfit of the magenta suit and pants and the ever – present cravat

"I always go like this whenever I head out here" said Edgeworth "You know, I'm still kinda skeptical that we'll be able to find it tonight" he added "And more so, I really wasn't expecting you to come tonight" he said, giving a light grin

"Well, I really wasn't planning but when you think about it, it really is worth the try" said Wright "I've been wondering about this since earlier, but since when did you get into this kind of life?" he asked

"It was just last year, when I was heading back from the shop from it's monthly maintenance, a car passed me at high speed and I just got the urge to chase it and that's when it started, I passed that car and after that, I've been chasing after nearly all fast – looking cars I see here" he replied "I was so into it that I even asked the shop to tune this thing like the ones on the GT" he added

"I see" said Wright "You know we're nearly the same, how we got started, it was 6 years ago, 4 months before I got disbarred, I had this client that payed big and of course, I thought that if I would go city crossing during investigation, I would need a good car, that's when I found this, I never gave much thought to it first but when I came to the highway in a rush, I floored it and that's just what happened" he added

"Say, mind if I take a look at your car?" asked Edgeworth "Sure, no problem, I could a few hints" replied Wright

Edgeworth and Wright went to the S15 and opened the hood, what Edgeworth saw, shocked him

"Wha!" he gasped _**This look, I know this is it but I'm not sure, this is a Silvia right? **_He thought

"What is it?" asked Wright

"Wright, is this the original engine that the car had?" he asked "Yeah, when I bought it was already like this" he replied "Why, is there something wrong with it?" he asked back

"Nothing, it's just that this engine, I saw it in the shop one time, and it belonged to a Skyline, not a Silvia" said Edgeworth "If I'm not mistaken, this is not the original engine, but a swapped one, an RB26DETT!" he said

"Wow, I never even knew that this existed!" said Wright, surprised at what Edgeworth discovered in his car "And it's even got twin turbo" said Edgeworth "Well, that one I know too well, the low end turbo was just a modified version of the one on the high end, cause the guys at the shop I bring this to, told me that even the highest spec showroom Silvia only carried a single" he said

"I see, but it's quite strange that they didn't mention about the engine" said Edgeworth "Yeah, they've been working on that thing for 5 years already, surely they have seen it" said Wright

"Anyway, it's already 10:30, I feel we should go" said Edgeworth "Alright, it's your call anyway" said Wright. With that, the two got into their cars and left the rest area and cruised the highway with Wright in convoy to Edgeworth.

At about after 10 minutes of cruising and finally passing the tollbooth before the circular line exit, they notice a set of bright, yellow, headlights approaching fast, from what they can make out of it, it was definitely pop – up lights.

"Pop – ups?" said Wright, communicating with Edgeworth thanks to their cellphone loudspeakers

"What? Maybe that's it" said Edgeworth, breaking out of the slow lane to move to the third lane, just right beside the direction where the headlights where headed, at the second lane

Suddenly, as the headlights draw closer, another set of headlights come popping out towards the third lane "Wait, another car!?" said Edgeworth

Wright looked back to see what it was and could easily make it out "A Skyline, a white Skyline and I could see the blue FD in front of it" he said, observing what the headlights of the R were pointing to

Suddenly, the two cars passed Edgeworth and Wright, and they were correct, it was the blue FD chased by a white Skyline R32

"So, Miles is here, but I wonder who's the other one" said Adrian "This will be fun, Ema, Miles and I" she added

"Wait, that Porsche!? Mr. Edgeworth!?" said Ema as she too notices Edgeworth's red 964

Finally, Miles accelerates and lines up behind Ema's R32 "That plate, I guess Ema's up to something tonight" he said, recognizing the R as her's. Wright accelerates too but just steadily watches the three race _**Now, let's see how these three would run**_ he thought

Adrian was excited at the thought of racing Miles, as she shifts up to 5th gear, she creates some distance between them, Miles accelerates and moves on to the third lane, nearly lining up against the FD while Ema lines up beside Edgeworth at the fourth lane.

Adrian and Ema were already in 5th gear but Edgeworth's still to make a move in 4th gear, they enter a wide corner where the R and the FD shift down to 4th while the 964 smoothly accelerates through, closing the distance between it and the FD and creating distance between it and the R.

Finally, at the corner exit, Miles gets the chance to shift to 5th and lines up with Adrian's FD, he thought to look at the window of the FD and gets shocked to find Adrian driving it_** I knew it! I knew she was the driver **_he thought "Wright, I found out who the driver of the FD is" he said "Enlighten me" said Wright "It's Adrian" he said

"Whoa! That's news" said Wright "And is that Ema's R I see?" he asks "Yeah, it is" he replied "Well this makes for an interesting race, let me join in!" said Wright. Shifting up to 6th gear and flooring it, positioning himself on the empty 1st lane and accelerating wildly fast to line up with Adrian's FD

Adrian looked at the S15's window and gets shocked too as she discovers Wright was the driver, soon after Miles and Wright passed the two other cars and go on to race their own at over 300km/h

"What now, pink – man? Got game?" said Wright

"You know I always do" replied Edgeworth "How about you, Mr. Beanie? Can't handle the pressure" said Edgeworth

"Oh, I can always take you on"

The two entered the tunnel with the two other cars racing against each other behind them, Wright and Edgeworth were having a close race of top speed as their cars reached 320km/h while the other two were running at only 300km/h, with the R gaining over the FD

As they came out of the tunnel, the S15 was simply gaining on the 964 and Miles decided to let off the gas and forfeit

"You win, beanie – man" he said

"Well, there's always a next time, pink – boy" said Wright

They then dialed in Adrian and Ema's numbers and go on a four way call

"You know, you two are fast" said Ema

"Yeah, I didn't expect that at all" said Adrian

"Well, you surprised us with that little race you had earlier" said Edgeworth

"Hey, we're nearing the circular exit, rest area, anyone?" asked Wright

"Sure" they agreed

Down at the circular line rest area, the four parked their cars beside one another

"That was fun" said Ema "I wish Klavier raced with us" she added

"Wait! Klavier has a car?" asked a surprised Adrian

"Yeah, a red Toyota Supra" said Miles "I saw it last month and it was fast, I think it was as fast as Ema's R" he added

"What surprises me the most is Mr. Wright having a car!" said Adrian "And it's fast that one" she said

"Well, that thing isn't what it looks like" said Miles

"What do you mean?" asked Adrian "That thing is a Silvia, right?" she added

"Not just a normal Silvia, I reckon" said Ema "It sounded weird earlier" she added

"Yeah it's not" said Wright "Edgeworth and I just found out earlier" he added "Come on, I'll show you" he asked

"Ema, open your R's hood" said Edgeworth, Ema opened the R's hood and Wright opened the S15's hood

"See?" said Edgeworth, as Ema and Adrian were comparing the two cars

"Now that you've said it, it really isn't a normal S15" said Ema "In fact, this thing's not an S15 anymore!" she added

"Well, I notice that the engines look alike" said Adrian "Is it because they're both Nissans?" she asks

"No" said Wright "That engine is not an S15's, in fact, it is a GT-R's engine" he added

"Oh, so that's why they looked alike" said Adrian "And that's why it was that fast, the car's body was lightweight and could use more of the engine's power" she added

"Well, that's about it" said Wright

"Ok, now that we're here, I thought of something interesting" said Ema

"What?" asked Edgeworth

"How about we form a team?" she asks

"That sounds interesting" said Adrian "But what should we name ourselves?" she asks

"Well, I thought of one" said Ema "How about Speed Reapers?" she suggests

"Not a bad name" said Wright

"Yeah, we can go with that" added Edgeworth

"It's got a nice ring to it" said Adrian

"Let's make it official then" said Ema "From now on, we are known as Speed Reapers!" she declared

* * *

**Updates! Updates! I finally got time on my hands and decided to bring my NFS and MaxiTune addictions to my fic again! Unfortunately, this would the last car – oriented chapter for now, because I've got a clear view about the next events, expect the next chapter like this after 10 chapters of the main story.**

**I've read some reviews and few of them have mentioned that they were struggling to follow with the fic during these types of chapters, so from now on, I would include a technical guide at the end of each chapter like this to help my readers follow.**

**

* * *

1. S15? 964? R32? FD? WTF are these!?  
**Basically, in the world of street racing, cars are called by their chassis code to confuse police and to increase the gangsta effect in the lingo.

**S15** is the fifth generation Nissan Silvia, it is the same one as Han's Blue Nissan in Tokyo Drift (Mona Lisa) which Sean Boswell totaled in his first race in Tokyo

**964** is the third generation Porsche 911 which was released in the late 80's, if you want a good example, try searching for the term "Wangan Midnight Blackbird" in YouTube

**R32** is the shortened term for BNR32, the third generation Nissan Skyline in the early 80's, a good example of an R32 is the black Skyline which Takeshi Nakazato drove in Initial D

**FD** is the common term for FD3S, the second generation RX-7 following the first generation FC, FD is the more famous RX-7, the same yellow Mazda which Keisuke Takahashi drives in Initial D

**2. RB26DETT?  
**The RB26DETT is the high powered engine used in Skylines since the R32 came out, the stock engine that was supposed to be in Wright's Silvia was an SR20DET, a lesser powerful engine compared to the of the RB26, much more suited for drifting than highway sprints.

**3. Engine Swapping  
**You might think that I just made up the "engine of another car in my car" essence but I didn't it actually happens, most commonly in Drag Races. This is the method of putting an engine of another type of vehicle to your car to suit your performance preferences.

For example, in Initial D, the Trueno's (AE86) engine broke down during the race against the Evo 3 (CE9A). They had to put a higher powered engine to it, and it was the 4A-GE engine that replaced the previous 4A-G engine. In this example, they put a new engine but it was made for the same car.

In Drag racing, it would be a different story, if you want to go over 300km/h fast, but you only have an RX-7 (FD3S) with you, and you don't know how to tune it, you can get the engine of a higher powered car such as the Skyline GT-R or the Supra and put it into the RX-7, an easy but a little dangerous way of increasing power greatly, dangerous because even though an engine might fit in your car, the body itself can be a problem, as you can never be sure that the car's body can handle it.

**4. Pop – ups?**  
Well, if you have seen a Mazda RX-7, a Mazda 323 coupe or a Toyota Trueno GT – Apex, you might have also noticed their headlights, the ones that slide under the hood when off and slide up when turned on, well those are called "pop – up" lights. Usually they're made to reduce weight but they're rarely used now because sometimes, the wiring gets crazy and the lights can only slide up halfway or get stuck.

**5. Twin Turbo? Single Turbo? Low end – High end? WTF!?**  
As you may know, turbos are added to increase engine output by the means of compressed air delivering high pressure air to the cylinders, making the engine run faster, well there are two types of turbo and well, you've guessed it, twin and single. First turbos were only single, which means it would still give off boost but at the high risk of turbo lag.

Turbo lag happens when the high pressured air is delivered late by the turbo, it is commonly experienced during low revolutions because the air intake is less because of the low speed. Twin turbos were created to lessen this.

Twin turbos come in two different types too, the **Parallel** and the **Sequential**. In parallel, the risk of lag is lessened, this is because the air intake is halved and delivered to each of the two turbos where they released the compressed high pressure air at the same time, giving off the same pressure a single turbo produces, with less lag.

In sequential, two different sized turbos work separately, one small turbo is assigned to the low revolutions, where the small turbo size can easily compress the little amount of air coming in at low speeds and give off one and a half times the pressure of a single. One large turbo then works at the higher revolutions where the large size of the turbo can handle the massive air intake and compress it to give off the same pressure as the small turbo, one and a half time the pressure of a single.

Moderately powered cars like an RX-7 (FD3S) use this type of twin turbo while high powered cars such as a Skyline GT-R prefer the parallel. In the story, Wright's S15 uses the Sequential type, where the low - end, small turbos and the high - end, big turbos are used because of the high powered RB26DETT engine.


	13. Return of the Devil

**Chapter 13: Return of the Devil**

8am, Miles was still in bed, worn out from racing until 4 in the morning when the sun rose. He had promised Franziska that he would go to work today but it seems that he's not going to hold on to that word.

_-CRACK- _

"Oww! Shit!" shouted Miles in pain as something had just hit him hard in the back "What the hell!?" he looked back to see that someone had hit him with leather, a whip to be exact

"Hahaha!" laughed Franziska "If you won't get up from that foolish bed by yourself then I would make you get up" she said "My own perfect way!" she proudly boasted, brandishing her whip at ready, looking to whip her brother once more

_**Damn it! I nearly fell asleep driving earlier and now this is my alarm clock! I better tell the guard to stop letting her in here! **_He thought

"Anyway, now that you're here" began Miles "Will you wait for a moment, I need to get changed" he said

"Fool!" she shouted before turning back on him and heading out to the living room to wait for him

After about 10 minutes of brushing his teeth and getting dressed for work, the two left the Edgeworth residence and drove off in their cars

"You seemed like in a rush today, you got something for me?" asked Edgeworth

"Well, I hope you've already heard about Matt Engarde?" replied Franziska

"Yeah, Wright told me" he said "Trying to overturn his sentence by using Adrian's involvement as key to lessening his sentence, pretty good trick, wonder who his defense attorney is" he added

"Well there are rumors about his attorney" said Franziska "One famous rumor is that of Kristoph Gavin taking his case" she added

"But Wright said that the information itself came from Gavin" said Edgeworth

"That would make a more good reason to believe the rumor, right?" she replied

"You know, I'm kinda worried" said Edgeworth "About Adrian, if she knew about this..."

"That, you need to make sure doesn't happen" said Franziska "Knowing you, I know you've thought about this, and you can't get yourself involved or else she would know, right?" she asked

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" he asked

_**Well, there's no other choice, is there? **_"You make sure nothing reaches her and I'll take care of this case, after all, I was the original prosecutor for that case, if not for that foolish assassin giving me a foolish reason not to show up" she said

_**She has a point, and it's a good plan too **_"Alright, I'll go with that" he said

Then, the two arrived at the local prosecutor's office, where someone was waiting for them, the two parked their cars in front of each other in front of the office, where Miles noticed something as he got out of his car

_**That S15.....**_

"Been waiting long, Wright?" he asked after seeing Wright standing in front of the building doors

"Wright? Phoenix Wright? The legendary fool!?" said Franziska as she saw Wright

"Well, I planned to wait in your office but the guards won't let me in" he said _**If only I had gotten a backup of that attorney's badge **_he thought

"Come on, we'll talk inside" said Edgeworth

The three walked through the building and rode the elevator to Edgeworth's office, where they plan to discuss their next plans

Once inside Edgeworth's office, he offered them a seat, to which the other two accepted

"I got some news" said Wright "Both good and bad" he added

"Let's hear the bad first" said Edgeworth

"Engarde found a good lawyer, Kristoph Gavin, the best today" he said

"I knew it" said Edgeworth and Franziska in unison "He was probably searching for a client and heard about Engarde's case so he decided to take it" said Franziska

"Yeah, he doesn't play too clean either" said Edgeworth "During my last case, when I met him in court, I was sure there was forged evidence but I guess even if he did show it, the case would still be mine" he added

"The good news is that the judge assigned to this case is our dear Mr. Judge, Edgeworth" said Wright "The one who handled this case 7 years ago" he added

"Well that's good to hear" said Edgeworht

"I'm sure that foolish judge won't be so foolish to fall for Engarde's foolishly imperfect tricks" said Franziska

"Well, now that we finally have something against him, I sure hope you guys have a plan?" asked Wright

"Yeah, we have" said Edgeworth "Franziska, the assigned prosecutor to this case 7 years ago, would take it again" he added "While I make sure that nothing about this reaches Adrian"

"Well I'm afraid you're a bit too late" said Wright pointing out to the radio at the far end of Edgeworth's office

"_Convicted actor Matt Engarde has now succeeded in his intention of lessening his murder sentence earlier today, Mr. Engarde's sentence has now went from lifetime imprisonment with no parole under murder to 2 years imprisonment, with parole under manslaughter. Engarde and his attorney, Atty. Kristoph Gavin said this when interviewed by our news team. 'Mr. Engarde wasn't the only one involved in this crime, in fact, there was another person whose charges were already lifted but whose involvement still remained clear, with that, we were able to successfully reduce the charges against my client and we plan to finally overturn his sentence in the following weeks' claimed Mr. Gavin"_

Thoughts of Adrian suddenly rushed Edgeworth's mind as he stood up from his desk and got his car keys and rushed out of the office, followed by Wright and Franziska. They decided to race towards Lordly Tailor to see what has happened to Adrian.

They were driving on the streets when Wright's phone rang, he checked the caller ID to see it was Maya

"Hello" he said

"Nick! Where are you!?" she asked, sounding so terrified

"I'm heading there at Lordy Tailor, what's the matter, you seem scared?" he asked

"It's Ms. Andrews! She's freaking out here!" said Maya "Hey! Adrian, wait!" he could hear her over the phone, he decided to cut Maya off and dial Franziska and Miles

"What is it?" they asked

"We're too late, Maya called me and said that Adrian already found out and she's freaking out mad!" he said

"What!?" they said "We better hurry!"

_**Adrian, I'm sorry, I just wish that nothing happens to you **_thought Edgeworht as he raced towards Lordly Tailor

Finally the three reach Lordly Tailor, as soon as they got their cars parked, they ran to the elevator up to the Kurain exhibit.

Once they arrived there, they found that the exhibit was still fine, but empty, they then ran towards the far end of the exhibit, the office where Adrian stays. When they opened the door they found a messed up room, with fragments of what they could make out was a drinking glass scattered on the floor.

"She's fine now, but I was scared earlier" said Maya, who was sitting beside an unconscious Adrian lying down on the couch

"What happened?" asked a worried Miles

"We heard the news on television, I really was worried for her but then she started freaking out and got panicky" began Maya "She broke that drinking glass and was going around the room again and again, I got scared so I called you" she said "But then when I saw her again she was trying to slice her wrist with those fragments, so I pushed her towards the wall, luckily, she fell unconscious" she added

"I'm sorry you had to do this for her, Maya" apologized Miles

"No, I should be the one to say that" said Maya "I knocked her out, you know" she said

"It's alright, it's for the good anyway, you guys better go on and deal with the exhibit, people might come in soon" he said "I'll stay here until she wakes up, then I'll tell her everything" he added. With that, Maya, Phoenix and Franziska walked out of the room, leaving Miles with Adrian

Miles looked at her, feeling guilty of not being able to protect her, he put his palm on her forehead and brushed her hair back _**I'm sorry you had to go through this, if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have done this**_ he thought

Minutes later, Adrian was waking up, her eyes fluttered and when she opened them, she saw a man in a red jacket, with brown hair and a scar across his right eye and he called out to her "Adrian, Adrian" she recognized the voice, it was the voice of the devil, the devil in her life, Matt Engarde

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she pushed the man away and ran to the door but was caught by the man's arms wrapped around her, suddenly she felt the voice changing "Adrian, it's me, Miles, snap out of it!" she heard, this time it wasn't Engarde's voice, but more like her lover's, Miles

"Miles?" she asks, Miles gets her glasses from the center table and hands it to her, she wore it and saw him clearly "Miles!" she screams, she embraces him and clung on to him, crying

"It's ok, I got you now" he said, sitting her down in the couch "I'm sorry, you had to know this" he said "I really wanted to keep it from you but I failed" he added

"I'm scared, Miles" said an obviously terrified Adrian, who was trembling with fear "He might come for me, Miles, I know he would!" she pleaded "Help me, Miles!" she said

"Don't worry, I'm here, I won't ever leave you again anymore" he said "I know what he will do and I'm here to stop him, don't worry, I won't let him near you" he added

"Really?" she asked "Yes, I promise" he replied "Now go rest, you've been worn out earlier, I'll stay here by you, don't worry" he said

With that, Adrian lied down again in the couch and went to sleep, Miles then went out of the office and approached Wright and Franziska

"After this, I get the feeling we need to take him down ourselves" he said

"I agree, but how?" asked Wright

"Franziska would still go against the case, and if she fails, Wright, I'm going to need you to watch Engarde's moves" he said "Adrian's going back to her old self, I need to stay with her until we solve this problem" he added

"I agree with you" said Franziska "I'm going to get back to the prosecutor's office and take the case" she said

"Take care, Franziska, who knows what he is planning" said Edgeworth

"Don't worry, I always do" she assures


	14. A New Hope

**Chapter 14: A New Hope**

**After I released all my secret emotions in my rant, I can finally write a new update on my fic.**

After walking out of the exhibit, Franziska went outside the Lordly Tailor and got into her car and headed for the prosecutor's office. She got there in just less than half an hour considering she was driving her Ferrari.

Franziska parked her car outside the building as usual but before leaving her car, she took a deep breath and started thinking

_**Will we succeed in this plan? I just hope so, for everyone's sake**_ she thought. She then finally opened her car doors and went inside the building and headed straight to the chief prosecutor's office.

She got to the third floor of the building when she noticed something strange heading towards the door of the prosecutor's office.

_**That's odd, the chief doesn't usually lets his door open**_ she thought as she saw the door to the chief's office slightly open

She knocked on the door once and then entered, "Chief, I need to talk to you" she said

"Well that's a surprise, Ms. Von Karma" said the chief, whose chair was facing the window "I didn't expect you to come up here yourself" added the chief

_**Huh? Who's this, the last time I checked the chief prosecutor was a man**_ she wondered "Ummm...excuse me" she said

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to re-introduce myself" she said

_**Wait! That voice!?**_ Franziska thought

"I'm Lana Skye, chief prosecutor of Los Angeles" said the chief

"Wait! Ms. Skye, you – you're" stuttered a surprised Franziska "Why are you.."

"Now there's no need to get that surprised, Franziska" she said "I'll tell you everything" she added "But please, have a seat first"

Franziska sat down in one of the chairs in front of Lana's desk, the office was still the same, except that former police chief Damon Gant's desk was replaced by a long table with several picture frames, pictures of her with Ema, with Gant and Neil, and one picture with Jake

"Now first let me tell you how I got back here" began Lana "Well before that, I would like to ask of you one thing" she said

"What is it?" asked Franziska

"Please don't tell Ema about this" she said "I'll go tell her sometime myself, she might barge in here, I fear" she added

"Don't worry, Ms. Skye, I won't" replied Franziska

"Good" said Lana "Now, you know that I only got my parole about 2 months ago, right?" she asked

"Yes, it was good news for your sister"

"Well, after that I started getting calls from the district court that the current chief prosecutor at that time would migrate to another country this month, so they were in a hurry finding a replacement" she began "I then got a call from the supreme court saying that when all the senior prosecutors except you and Edgeworth went on a meeting to decide who would be the replacement, they said I was chosen" she said "I was hesitant at first but when I think about it, I was only imprisoned for tampering with a crime scene, and I was never stripped off of my badge so why not" she added

"So that's why" said Franziska

"Now that I've said what I wanted, what is it that you've wanted to talk to me for?" asked Lana

"Well, have you heard about the Jammin' Ninja murder case?" asked Franziska

"I've read the files and it was the first case Phoenix Wright lost" said Lana "I've heard the suspect, Matt Engarde is trying to overturn his sentence, and apparently, has been successful in lowering it, making the rest much easier" she added

"That's exactly it!" said Franziska "Chief, have you already assigned a prosecutor for that case?" she asked

"Well, considering the circumstances the only logical option is to reinstate the prosecutor for that case" Lana replied "That would either be you or Edgeworth" she added

_**Great! This is it! **_"I actually came for that reason, Miles Edgeworth entrusted me with this case because he has to take care of some matters" she said

"Adrian Andrews, right?" asked Lana

"How did you know?" asked a surprised Franziska

"Ema told me about them, it came into my mind when I heard about Engarde's plans, I knew Edgeworth wouldn't fight, seeing as how Adrian's condition is" said Lana "I honestly don't like how this is going, for you guys" she added "But I can't do anything about it myself so the only thing I can help you with is to entrust you with this case"

"Thank you, Ms. Skye" said Franziska "Well, I shall be going then, I need to get back to something" she added before leaving Lana's office

_**I just hope things work out fine for you guys, Kristoph Gavin and Matt Engarde are not the type of people to underestimate, I hope you know that **_thought Lana

Arriving back at Lordly Tailor, Franziska brought some new hope back with her, with a new ally to help them in their struggle

"Look, Franziska's back" said Phoenix as he saw her enter the exhibit "I wonder if she has some news to bring" he added

Franziska entered the office and saw that everyone was inside, watching over a sleeping Adrian

"Wright, Miles, I have something to tell you" she then pointed outside, signaling that she wanted to talk without anyone to listen

"So what is it? You got something?" asked Phoenix

"Yeah, some good and bad"

"Like before, start with the bad" said Miles

"I talked with the chief prosecutor and she said that with how Engarde lowered his sentence, it would be much easier for him to turn this thing around" she said

"The good news, then" said Wright "She? I thought the chief was a man" said Edgeworth

"Here's the thing, the chief migrated to another country recently and Lana Skye has been reinstated as chief prosecutor and she's granted me the case" she said

"Lana!? Well that's a surprise" said Phoenix

"After being gone for 8 years from the office, it's just right to get her back in" said Miles

"But you two fools listen, none of this is going to get to anybody else except the four of us, understand!?" she said "Not to Maya Fey, to Ema Skye or to anyone else"

"Alright"

Finally, their fight against Engarde's goal of freedom is now set – on, with a new ally on their hands, things are going smoothly for them.


	15. Odds Against

**Chapter 15: Odds Against**

"Miles, I have an idea" said Phoenix

"What is it?" asked Miles

"Being the King of Prosecutors, you have a privilege to access the police files anytime, right?" he asked

"Yes, that's true" said Miles "What are you suggesting, Wright?" he asked

"Well it's simple" began Wright "If we can get the files for the case 8 years ago, we can use the evidences you presented against Engarde to open the eyes of the court" he suggested, Wright had a point, after all, with 8 years behind it, the details of the case would have been already forgotten, but if they would open it once again, they would have another advantage

_**That's a great idea but still....**_ thought Edgeworth "Okay, it's worth a try, I'll head down there now" he said, he turned his back around when Wright grabbed him by the shoulder

_**This guy still doesn't get it**_ he thought "Look, you can't leave her alone like this" he said "I know you two have been through a lot today but still, the last thing you guys need is to worry too much about each other!" he added, seriously staring Edgeworth in the eye

"What do you want me to do!? Just stand here!?" Edgeworth protested

"Shut it!" -_CRACK- _Franziska interrupted, striking her whip between the two men

"Wright is obviously right, Miles" she said "You're not yourself at all today" she added "I always go down to the precinct in your behalf, remember!?" she declared

Edgeworth let out a dismayed sigh, a sign of defeat, he then turns his back on the two

"I guess you're right" he said "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, Edgeworth" said Wright "It's just normal to rush things" he added "But you also need to think about other things in your situation, now that you have both your own and her back to watch"

"Well then, I guess I'm heading off again" said Franziska, turning around and walking towards the exit of the exhibit

"Wait! I'll go with you" said Wright

"Are you serious, you're not an attorney anymore, fool!" protested Franziska

"Is that even a problem when we have Gumshoe to help us?" retorted Wright

"Your logic is still your strong part, Phoenix Wright" said an admittedly defeated Franziska

"Edgeworth, tell Maya and the others to get back to the agency and have them wait for me there" said Wright "You better take Adrian home, Miles, it's best for now" he added, which Edgeworth responded with an affirmative nod

Franziska and Wright ride down the elevator to the parking lot area where they drove off towards the police station, where they plan to get the case files from the precinct

Once they arrive, Wright noticed a suspicious looking black Nissan Sentra, he thought to keep the car in mind and they immediately headed to Gumshoe's office, the Criminal Investigation Chief's office.

With Franziska, there was no such thing as a knock on the door, she bangs the door open and extends her whip towards the desk, nearly hitting Gumshoe

"Whoa!" the strike took Gumshoe by surprise and making him fall out of his chair

"We need your assistance fool, and you know I don't take no for an answer" said Franziska

"M-Ms. Von Karma! Take it easy!" said Gumshoe as he was standing up

"Hey, detective" said Wright "Been a long time, huh?"

"Mr. Wright" said a shocked Gumshoe "Is that really you?" he asked

"Well, years have been behind us and yes, it's me" replied Wright

"If it's for you guys, then sure, I'm in" said Gumshoe "But what's this for and that both of you are on the same team once more" he asked

"It's about Matt Engarde and his plea to overturn his charges" said Wright

"That....." said Gumshoe in a somewhat a mix of disappointment and anger

"What's wrong, scruffy?" asked Franziska

"Nothing, it's just that word has gone out that Engarde has been bribing the judge in that case" said Gumshoe "The chief has caught wind and apparently has been taking his share" he added

_**I hope this just happened **_thought Wright "Detective, are the case files still intact" he asked, direct to what they intended

"Luckily, I had thought that Ms. Von Karma here and Mr. Edgeworth would need them so I kept them here in my office, just in case the chief would want them changed as his part of their bargain" said Gumshoe

He then slid open one of his desk cabinets and then pulled out something from under a large stack of envelopes, a small manila folder. He then handed it over to Wright

Wright got it and it read "Gatewater Hotel Murder, 2017"

It was the case files for the Jammin' Ninja Murder Case, just what they needed

"Thanks, detective, we'll just contact you when something happens" said Wright

"For the first time in your life, you've used your brain, detective" said Franziska "And for that, I'll leave you peacefully" she added

With that, the two left the office and headed back to the parking area

_**I just hope Mr. Wright, Ms. Von Karna and Mr. Edgeworth make it through this **_thought Gumshoe _**All the odds are stacked against them!**_

While in the elevator, Wright mentions the black car in the parking area he noticed earlier

"Franziska, I noticed something earlier" he said

"What?" she asked "You always notice something" she added

"I think we're being followed" he said "I saw a black Corrola in the parking lot earlier, I remember seeing it in the Lordly Tailor too" he added

"So what do you want to do?" she asked

"I think they were just following you" he said "I'll take the case files and you lose them in the highway" he added

"You take a wild guess too often, Phoenix Wright" she said "Are you really sure about this?" she asked

"Hey, I've won cases with this kind of thinking" he assured "Trust me, just do it" he added

The plan was set, Franziska was to be the decoy while Wright runs away with the case files. Once they got to the parking area, they got into their cars, taking occasional glances at the black Corolla

Once they got out and headed for the first stoplight and the first intersection, Wright's hunch was right, the black Corolla really was following them, keeping a safe distance, when the light turned green, the two turned in opposite directions, Franziska's Ferrari turning left to the highway, and Wright's Silvia turning right to the Wright & Co.

Unfortunately, some bluffs aren't always called, and Wright had his hunches pointed wrong, it was him the Corolla was tracking, with that in mind, he aggressively drives full throttle down the streets of L.A just to lose the car.

Luckily for him, it only took one fast straight and a sudden corner to lose the car in his rearview mirror, he then sighed in relief, and casually cruises back to the Wright & Co.

Franziska, hoping that Wright had already lost the car, drives back to the Prosecutors' Office to prepare for her case, Edgeworth's first line of defense against Engarde

Wright, finally reaching his apartment, parks his car inside the garage to hide from the searching Corolla, he went up to his office to find that Maya, Pearl and Trucy had finally made it back.

"Nick!" called out Maya "Where have you been?" she asked worriedly "Mr. Edgeworth just told us to get back here and said you've left in a hurry" she added

"I went somewhere with Franziska, just something she wanted to give Edgeworth" he lied, after all, no one but Edgeworth and Franziska know about their plan of striking Engarde head on

Down at Adrian's apartment, Miles and Adrian were talking about what happened earlier in the day

"I have nothing to say about what happened earlier" said Adrian "I really didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry I worried you guys" she added

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Adrian" said Miles "I should be the one feeling that way" he added "You see, it really was our intention to keep everything from you"

"I guess no matter how hard you try to keep secrets from someone, time will come when they would go to light" said Adrian "Hahaha, and I guess another secret of mine has been revealed" she added

"What secret? That after all those years behind you, you still fear what caused you to turn your back on the world?" said Miles "There is no need to keep it a secret, for you were the one hit hardest by that incident" he added

"Maybe I was the one who lost the most" she repeated "But I always wonder why I couldn't forget about them at all, Juan, Celeste, Matt......why was I the only one left standing when I shouldn't be here" she said

Miles held her hand, feeling the cold, shaking hand of Adrian

"Don't say things like that!" he said "Every single one of us has something they fear the most" he added

"And thinking about what you fear the most only makes me more scared" said Adrian

"Your fear is very irrational, which anyone would understand why" he said "While mine, is just plainly too rational, induced by my father's death, an earthquake, the only thing I felt during the time my father was killed in front of me"

"I......I never........"

"We need to be strong, Adrian, and please don't worry, I'm here by your side, I promise you that nothing would ever happen to you"

"Miles" Adrian was calming down a bit, feeling encouraged by his words

"Just trust me and we'll get through this, Adrian" propsed Miles

"I......I trust you, Miles" said Adrian

"And..........I love you, whatever may happen" she finished

And in only a few moments later, their faces were close together, Adrian and Miles were leaning against each other, and their lips met, locking themselves in each others' breath and then finally letting go, and this time, they felt more than just comfort with each other, they were already creating a golden handcuff in their hands, only to be released the moment one of them gives up on the other, which finds itself nearly impossible


	16. Pain of Destiny

**I'm sorry guys if I haven't been able to update my story, school work and intense preparations for our Christmas Party this coming Thursday, plus, my stubbornness has brought another pain to me, scrapes in my left knee which I got when I was riding my bike and my rear wheel slid into the small gutter. Damn! My leg ain't flawless anymore XD. Anyway, here it is, the next exciting chapter of Twist of the Heart**

**Chapter 16: Pain of Destiny**

The time has arrived, Franziska went through with her case presentation more than a hundred times, she's analyzed every possible angle which the defense may attack their case and has prepared her own share of counterattacks.

With everything ready, Franziska had only one more thing in mind, _**Would everything go smoothly?**_

She had every reason to think that way, after all, this would be the first time she would throw aside her "Perfect case" scenario and come in with a new approach. Why do this? Because in a sense, she was now a defense attorney, defending Adrian Andrews' pure innocence and setting the real guilty in their rightful place

Some people might say that this was no different, but it is, in every possible way, the judge isn't on their side and the only thing they have against the opposition is evidence 8 years old. Having the evidence on your side is a good thing, but some of the evidence they have can also prove troublesome for them if used wrong

Finally, Franziska takes a deep breath, standing up from the Prosecution Lobby bench and heading towards the courtroom doors when somebody tapped her in the shoulder.

She looks back to see Wright, dressed in his signature blue suit and pink tie, minus the shiny golden attorney's badge which he had until 7 years ago.

"You ready for this?" he asked

"You know I always am" Franziska tried to sound confident amidst her constant nervousness "What's with you and the old blue suit?" she asked, surprised to see him in his courtroom attire

"Well I'm here in the courtroom after all" he replied "Even an attorney's aide must be well dressed too, you know" he said "With the exception of the Feys, it was their usual attire after all" he joked, which Franziska responded with a grin

"You really are full of surprises, Phoenix Wright" said Franziska "Now, let's get in, fool, everyone's waiting" she added

The two walk into the courtroom, where the gallery is filled with all kinds of people, your regular audience and of course, the media, for a celebrity is involved

"All rise for the honorable judge!" shouted the Bailiff, after which everyone quieted down

Everyone looked on as the judge came out from his quarters, holding his treasured wooden gavel on his right hand and walks on towards his seat.

-**TAK-TAK-TAK-**

"The court is now in session for the re-trial of Mr. Matt Engarde" declared the judge

"The defense is ready your honor" said Kristoph

The judge then looks on towards Franziska and Wright, no word came from Franziska and Wright just gave the judge a look that says _**"Does she even need an introduction?"**_

"Ahem!" the judge cleared his throat after realizing what Wright meant "With both sides ready, the prosecution may now give an overview of how their stand holds" he said

"Guilty" said Franziska "The prosecution still holds the defendant guilty of murder"

"Very well" said the judge "By the way, I wanted to ask, Mr. Wright, it really is surprising to see you on the other side of the court" he added

"Well, I do have the same opinion now as I did before regarding the defendant" he said

"I guess you're right" said the judge "Well then, since this is a re-trial, the defense may now present its plea" he added

"Yes, your honor" said Kristoph "The defendant, Mr. Matt Engarde, has been accused of solely murdering Juan Corrida, the victim in the Gatewater Hotel 8 years ago. We believe that the charges were too heavy for the crime that my client had committed. The defense seeks to prove him innocent of murder for he did not touch Mr. Corrida with his own hands. The defense believes that our client was unjustly accused for he was only an accomplice in the murder" he finished

"I see, does the prosecution have anything to disprove the defense's claims?" the judge asked

"We have, your honor" said Wright "Ms. Von Karma here has the statements" he added

"8 years ago, the defendant was proven guilty by both the prosecution and defense" began Franziska "The defendant was clearly the one who ordered the assassination and is clearly the real reason why the victim was murdered, if the defendant was only an accomplice, would the murder have happened if he wasn't there? Of course not, because if the assassin Shelly de Killer wasn't contacted by that man, the victim may have still been alive, so that is why the prosecution strongly believes that Matt Engarde is the true murderer" she added "And finally, didn't he confess to the court that he was guilty?" she finished with her signature bow

_**It's not as easy as that, Franziska**_ thought Wright as the crowd started chattering in favor of Franziska

"I see a very good point in Ms. Von Karma's statements" said the judge "I think I'm ready to deliver my verdict" he added

The judge was about to hammer down his gavel, Franziska felt that they have won when suddenly.....

"OBJECTION!!!" shouted Kristoph

"What is it, Mr. Gavin?" the judge asked

"You haven't even give me a chance to counter the prosecution's claims" he protested

"Very well, Mr. Gavin" said the judge "But I'm warning you, if your next statements have no bearing on the strong evidences presented by the prosecution, I'm going to give my verdict immediately"

"I understand, your honor" said Kristoph "That may be true, that the defendant confessed to the court, but what if he did that for another reason?" he asked

"And what foolish reason might that be?" asked Franziska

_**I'm getting a bad feeling about this**_ thought Wright, who was still silent

"That he feared for his life" said Kristoph "I've read the case files over and over Ms. Von Karma, and I assure you that there is nowhere in the files you can see that DeKiller admitted that Mr. Engarde was his client. The only person he mentioned was his client was Adrian Andrews, the defendant's manager" he added

The crowd started chattering again, phrases like "_He's got a good point" and "If that's true then Engarde shouldn't be the one on trial"_

**-TAK-TAK-TAK-**

"Order! Orrrrderrrr!!" the judge said "I will have order in this courtroom"

"Maybe, my client feared that because he put Ms. Andrews on the hot seat during the trial, she would ask DeKiller to go after him! That's why he decided to be safe inside the cell, where DeKiller can't touch him" finished Kristoph

"Touche, Mr. Gavin, I think the odds are turned in your favor" said the judge "Ms. Von Karma, this would be your final chance, if the prosecution does not have any incriminating evidence agaisnt Mr. Engarde, I would call this trial" he said

"I understand" said Franziska

This time, she's shaking, she knows nothing in the past court records can help her win the case, she's on the edge of freaking out and decides to concede defeat when.....

"The prosecution has evidence, your honor" said Wright

"What!?" said Franziska

"Trust me on this" Wright whispered

"We all remember Mr. DeKiller's real goal, right?" he asked "It was to kill Mr. Corrida and to retrieve a bear figurine" he said

"I remember that, the one with the movable limbs like a puzzle" said the judge

_**Well, I'm glad your memory's improved, your honor, and yes, it really is a puzzle**_ thought Wright "The puzzle figurine supposedly contained Ms. Celeste Inpax's suicide note, a very important piece in the case" he said

"What do you intend to prove, Mr. Wright" the judge asked

"That if ever Ms. Andrews really was the killer and not Mr. Engarde, why would she need to kill Corrida if anytime she could have seen the contents of the figurine for she was involved with him!" he said

The crowd began chattering once more and the judge was thinking deeply

"I'm sorry, Wright" said Kristoph "You are my friend, I know that, and you were a great attorney, I respect that, but the only problem is you're not an attorney anymore" he added

"So? I'm still on the prosecution's side as an aide" Wright protested

"I know that" said Kristoph "But those statements must come from the prosecutor herself, and since you've assumed position when you're not entitled to, I'm afraid your claims are going to waste" he added

"That's true, Mr. Wright" said the judge

"What!? You must be kidding me!?" Wright protested "Maya Fey made some statements during our past cases together and you counted them valid, your honor! Why not now!?" he asked

"I know in the past I did that, but the law has changed a lot since then, Mr. Wright" the judge said

"This is a joke, a pure joke" with that, Wright walked out of the courtroom, and Franziska shortly followed suit

"With the prosecution gone, I guess I have no choice but to declare a verdict" said the judge "Mr. Matt Engarde is now therefore cleared of all charges!" he declared

**-TAK-TAK-TAK-**

"Court is adjourned!"

Outside, Franziska chased after Wright

"Wright! Wright!" she shouted

Wright turned around and faced her

"I'm sorry, Franziska, I just couldn't hold it back there, I'm really sor..!!!" he was then taken aback when Franziska suddenly buried her head in his chest

"Franziska?" He looked on to see that she was crying

"I'm such a fool! A loser!" she shouted "I can't even do something as simple as win a foolish case like that!" she added

"No you're not!" said Wright "Come on, don't tell me you're crying because you just lost a case" he added

Franziska lifted her head up and looked at Wright

"I'm not like you two, you can get out of any sticky situation while I go according to my plan and if something goes wrong I panic" said Franziska "I should be the one who's sorry" she added

Then, somebody walked up to them, it was Matt Engarde

"Mr. Wright, Ms. Von Karma" he said in a serious tone, his right eye wasn't covered up by his hair, revealing his scar that is slightly healing and he had a very sad look in his eyes

"What do you want?" asked Wright "You've got it, you're free, what else do you want? Revenge!?" Wright asked

"No, Mr. Wright" said Matt "I want to apologize, for everything I've done against all of you" he said

"Oh, playing good boy now, are we?" Wright asked, still not believing Matt

"I don't need you to believe me but I have one last thing to ask of you" said Matt

_**I guess this would be the last, so why not?**_ Thought Wright "Alright then, let's hear it"

Matt pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Wright

"A passport, and a ticket to England" he noticed

"Yes, you see I'm leaving for England in two days and I just wanted to see Adrian one last time" he said

"What!? You want to see her!?" said Franziska

"Yes, I just want to make peace with her before I leave everything behind here" he replied "You might be wondering why after all these years, I only decided to fight now" he said "That's because it was only now that I realized that I can't stay with my demons for life, I have to leave them behind and go somewhere I can start anew" he added

"I see" said Wright "When do you want to see her, then?" he asked

"If possible, can I see her tomorrow?" Matt asked back

"That won't be a problem" said Wright "But I will tell you one thing" he added

"What is it?" Matt asked

"Miles Edgeworth and Adrian Andrews are involved so no funny ideas, alright?" he asked

"Hahahahaha" Matt laughed "Oh, Mr. Wright! What are you saying?! I have no intention of swooning Adrian, mind you. All I wanted was to make peace with her once and for all, before I leave everything behind me" he said

"Hahaha" Franziska was also laughing "You really think deep, Phoenix Wright" she said

_**Now what's wrong with what I said **_wondered Wright **_And suddenly, crying lady goes out laughing_** he thought

"Ok, ok, that's enough" said Wright, embarrassed as he realized what they were laughing about "Matt, she would be in Lordly Tailor tomorrow morning, we'll go with you" he added

"That's fine with me" said Matt "Well then, Mr. Wright, I'll be going then" he added before turning back and exiting the courtroom as a new person

**Finally the end of the Matt – Adrian conflict is nearly coming to a close, I want to hear what you guys think about it so please don't forget to review. :)**

**To Dragonridingattorney43:**

**Hey, I've finally done an update so it means that you should too! Haha, just kidding, but I'm curious as how Days of.... is going now**


	17. Farewell to Sweet Dream

**Chapter 17: Farewell to Sweet Dream**

Next day, at about 8am, Wright arrived in front of Lordly Tailor with his silver S15 along with Franziska in her blue Ferrari, waiting for Matt. 15 minutes later, a red Mitsubishi Evolution X pulled up and parked in front of their cars in Lordly Tailor.

"I didn't think you were one to ride cars" said Wright as he saw Matt get out of his car, dressed in a red t – shirt, blue jeans and black Chucks

"Well, I got tired of my bike after all" he replied "Anyway, is she there?" he asked

"Yeah, though she still doesn't know you're coming" said Franziska

"Is that so?" said Matt "I'm getting nervous" he added

_**Well, you're not alone there, Matt **_thought Wright, also nervous of what reaction Adrian might give away when she sees Matt

"Shall we?" asked Matt

"Sure, better get yourself ready" said Franziska

Then, the three got inside the department store and went for the staff elevator which will lead them straight to the Kurain Exhibit, where Miles and Adrian are

"Do you know what Adrian's doing here right now?" Wright asked Matt

"Well, even on the inside, I still get the papers" he began "Yes, I know, she's been more successful running the exhibit than she was during her managerial times, honestly" he said

"I guess she is" said Franziska "She really seems happy with this work, you know" she added

"No controversy or tabloid blind items here after all" said Matt "Unlike during with me" he added

_**Amen to that**_ thought Wright

The elevator bell dinged and the door opened, revealing a large showroom of antique items

"So this is the Kurain Exhibit of the Fey Family" said Matt, amazed at how many artifacts there were "Now I can see why she likes this job so much" he added

"Well that's not what you came for, right?" asked Wright "Now come on" he said

The three arrived in front of the exhibit office, where Adrian and Miles were. Wright and Franziska went inside while they let Matt wait outside

"Wright! Franziska!" said Miles as he saw the two walk inside "How did it go, I didn't look at the news so I don't know" he added

"Well, we wanted to talk to Adrian" said Franziska

"W-What is it, Franziska? Mr. Wright?" she asked

"There's someone who wants to talk to you" said Wright

"Who?" she asked

Then, Matt went inside the room, surprisingly, Adrian wasn't faltered at all, Wright expected she would freak out but no apparent reaction at all!

"Adrian" said Matt

"Matt Engarde" she said "What business could you possibly want with me now?" she asked in her cold tone

"I see you haven't forgiven" he began "What I've done to you" he said

"That I have not thought about" she said

"That's good" he said in a light tone which caught her off guard

She gasped and suddenly lost her cold demeanor "What is?" she tried to act cold but it didn't work

"Because I'm here for one thing and one thing only" he said

But before Matt could say a word, Miles interrupted

"What!?" he shouted "She's got a good life now, Engarde! What could you possibly want now!?" he added, looking furiously at Engarde

"Step aside, Miles" said Wright along with a serious glare that was enough to throw him aside "The man's leaving the country tomorrow and he will never come back, let him leave Adrian his parting words" he added

"Hmph!" Edgeworth then went to seat back in the office couch

"I don't know if you would believe me but I'm here to say sorry for everything I've done against you, and everyone else here" said Matt "I know it won't be enough to forgive me but I just wanted to leave everything here in peace, with nothing and no one I feel indebted" he added

Silence was amidst the room for a long moment before Adrian decided to break it

"You've taken Celeste from me" she began "You've put me into a hell I can never forget" she said "But you know, I'm already out of that hell, even before you were convicted" she added "You're right, it's not easy to forgive you after all you've done but because I see that you have received your punishment, it's just right to put everything behind us, Matt" she finished

"Adrian, thank you" said Matt, he then offered a handshake "It's been a pleasure to be with you, even though we weren't on good sides, Ms. Adrian Andrews" she then accepted the handshake "I hope you can start a better life somewhere else, Mr. Matt Engarde" she said

With that, everyone was relieved of their burden and struggle, as Matt Engarde, their supposed enemy, concedes defeat and throws aside his demons for the new life he would lead far away from everyone.

**Finally, the Matt Engarde problem is over,! But still, the love story of Miles Edgeworth and Adrian Andrews must go on must it? And now that our Christmas Vacation has begun, I have the whole next week to work on finishing the final 5 chapters of the fic, including the last car – oriented chapter which would be next.**

**Oh, for teaser's sake, I have one special guest character to appear in the last race chapter and I've finally decided to make a separate racing fic based on Team Turnabout of Twist of the Heart, I hope you guys would read it (I think you would when I'd say that you won't be left in the dust cause technical notes are always present)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review!**


	18. Birthdays Come and Go

**Chapter 18: Birthdays Come and Go**

It has been three weeks since Matt Engarde left for Europe in search of a new life, and three weeks since Adrian's fears have went away, today, it's another good day

7 am, Miles Edgeworth wakes up from his bed, two hours earlier than the usual, but isn't something wrong with this? Everything is, he's not one to veer off from his routine, but why would he wake up so early?

The answer, it was Adrian's 30th birthday, not so normal to prepare something big for a woman turning 30 but she is his girlfriend so why not?

Miles called everyone he could to help him prepare for the big day,

"Hello?" answered Wright

"Wright, it's Edgeworth"

"What is it? Weird, considering you woke up this early"

"Well, it's her birthday and I need your help to get things ready"

"WHAT!? You had all week to prepare this, RIGHT!?"

"Look, I just came back from an overseas conference so DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"Okay, okay, I was just checking if this is the Miles Edgeworth I knew"

"Shut up, it's me"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Simple, I need you to get here to the prosecutor's office this afternoon, it's her day off today so she'll know if I ask her"

"What am I gonna say?"

"Whatever you want, just say that Franziska wants to see her but she can't pick Adrian up"

"Alright, you go prepare what you need to, I got this one"

"Thanks, Wright, see you later"

"My pleasure"

Now that Wright is in charge of getting Adrian to the venue, Miles needs the people who would prepare everything else. That would include Franziska and the people of Lordly Tailor who he's hired in secret

"Hello, von Karma speaking"

"Franziska, it's me"

"So the fool calls, what is it?"

"You know what's up, right?"

"Oh, you and your girlfriend would have a date this afternoon, no?"

"Yes, and remember what I told you?"

"Do you even know who you're talking to, you fool?"

"I'll take that as a "yes, it's prepared" so thank you"

"Whatever, just don't be late, fool"

Knowing Franziska, Miles was just making sure that she had everything prepared for the afternoon's festivities. He next called the people at Lordly Tailor and they said that they would be there for the celebrations

2:30pm, 30 minutes before the scheduled party down at the prosecutor's office, Wright went to Adrian's apartment as planned.

_-Knock—knock-_

"Coming!" said Adrian as she went from her kitchen to the door

As she opened the door "Mr. Wright! Can I help you?" she asked

"Well, I guess Franziska didn't call you huh?" he said

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't...."

"Franziska wanted to talk to you, but she's busy so she called me to pick you up"

"But why didn't she just call?"

"I don't know, I tried to ask her but I guess she is too busy"

"Come in a minute, Mr. Wright, I'll dress up first"

After changing from her white T- shirt and he blue shorts to her usual halter top and jeans attire, she goes with Wright. They got in the car and Wright drove towards the prosecutor's office

"Do you have any idea why she wanted to talk to me, Mr. Wright?" Adrian asked while on the way

"Not at all, Adrian" he replied "And please, drop the Mr. Wright, you can call me Phoenix, we've known each other for a long time anyway"

"Sorry, I still feel indebted, so that's why"

"Don't be, you've owe me nothing, remember that"

After a 15 minute cruise, they finally arrive at the prosecutor's office.

After taking the elevator to Franziska's office at the 3rd floor, Adrian was surprised to see that the place had its lights off

"What going on here? Why are the lights off?" she wondered

"Maybe they're sleeping, it's still 3 after all"

Suddenly, the lights turn on and revealed the people of Lordly Tailor, prosecutors, Franziska and Miles in front of a large "Hapy Birthday!" banner

"Happy Birthday, Adrian!" everybody shouted

"Wha! I can't believe..." Adrian was shocked, she didn't expect anything like this, after all. Wright then tapped her on the shoulder

"Happy Birthday, Adrian" he said

"Thank you" she replied

"Why don't you go there and join the others" he said

Adrian then ran towards Edgeworth who welcomed her with a warm embrace and with a delightful kiss, which got everyone else go "Woah!"

"I guess we're looking forward to Best Wishes next!" shouted Phoenix

"I...I really can't believe everyone is here!" said Adrian

"Well, we really can't miss something like this, Ms. Andrews" said Maya

"Yeah, especially that Mr. Edgeworth and his special someone had just made out in front of everyone" added Pearl

"Well, I guess it's just right to say this" began Franziska "Let's have some fun!"

After the very happy afternoon down at the prosecutor's office, the day still means the same, it's Adrian's birthday, and no one is happier than Adrian herself. For everyone she knew had come to greet her and share the happiness, but most of all, she got to celebrate it with her one and only love, Miles Edgeworth.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I felt the need to update and yes, my imagination for Adrian's birthday is that short**


	19. The Final Confession 1

**Chapter 19: The Final Confession 1**

While on sitting in his office one morning, Miles Edgeworth looked at one picture frame he had on his desk, it was a picture of him and Adrian taken two months ago.

"_**Adrian, we have been dating for a year already, but I feel something missing, something still not done"**_

He was feeling uneasy, he knows that they are in love with each other, but it doesn't seem to make him content. Like he was still longing for something more, something deeper, and something more powerful than what they have right now

It was times like these when he and his sister get to talk about something serious other than work. Miles called on Franziska, he wanted to meet her at her office, though he did not immediately say what he was thinking about.

So they meet, fifteen minutes after Miles called. He sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Franziska's desk.

"Alright, I know you have something in mind when you called me earlier" said Franziska, she was one to notice something wrong with her brother with just a slight change in the tone of his voice. It was a lot stronger than telepathy

"Franziska, I'm not sure what I want anymore" said Miles

_**Not sure what he wants? Is he longing for something?**_ She thought

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"You know that Adrian and I" began Miles "We've been seeing each other for a year already, and that we love each other, right?" he said

"Yes, you do love each other" said Franziska "Now get to the point!" she added

"I'm not sure if this feeling of love is still the same" he said

_**Uh-oh! This is bad, is he gonna dump her!?**_ Wildly thought Franziska, though already 25, Franziska still has the imagination of a teenager

"Whatever it is you're gonna do, don't do it" warned Franziska "Or I'm gonna kill you!" she said

"What are you thinking?" asked Miles, even at more serious conversations with his sister, he always remembered to take note of her wild imagination "Are you thinking I'm gonna dump her? Huh?" he added

"Well, yeah!" replied Franziska, feeling positive that her hunch was right "Don't tell me it's not" she added

"Unfortunately, yes" said Miles "It is different, far from whatever it is you're thinking of" he added

"Well, tell me!" demanded Franziska, now she seemed more excited than a fanboy coming to watch his favorite anime on a cinema screen "Now!" she added

"Okay, okay, down with the whip!" said Miles, feeling nervous as to what he would say. So he took a deep breath then began "Here goes" he began "I'm thinking of asking Adrian the question" he said

"What?" Franziska was totally clueless "What kind of question?" she asked

If anyone else was in the scenario, they would be laughing themselves off, but Miles was different, he knew about Franziska's total immaturity to things like these and just resisted laughing, to avoid a trip to the hospital with multiple whip marks all over his body

"I'll make it simple for you, dear" began Miles "I'm thinking of marrying Adrian Andrews" he said

Like the teenager she was, Franziska was taken off guard by the sudden remarks of her brother and nearly fainted. She just immediately sat back down in her chair and turned around from Miles, facing the window instead

_**Thank heavens! Finally! My brother has come out of his foolish shell! **_ She joyfully thought

She would think of jumping around her office like a little girl that moment but instead, she just decided to play cool

"Are you serious? Marriage is no small thing, Miles Edgeworth!" she said, intending to know if he really was serious, for if not, she would be jumping around the room for no good reason

"Yes, Franziska, I really am planning to marry Adrian" replied Miles "I just wanted to see how you think of it" he said

"Me? Of course I agree! You two really are a match made in heaven!" unable to resist hiding her emotions

Miles let out a sigh of relief _**Thank goodness! I thought she was gonna whip me back there**_ he thought

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah! Of course!" repeated Franziska "So when do you want to do this?" she asked

"You're getting ahead of things, Franziska" said Miles "I'm still only planning to propose to Adrian, not marrying her already" he added

"Well, it's the same, right? Proposal and those things" said Franziska in an unusual childish voice

"What is wrong with you?" asked Miles "I went here to tell you about my plans and you go back to being a grade schooler?" he teased

"Look" said Franziska "I want you two to get married, ok? I support the idea, but I want you to tell me what I can do to help" she said

"Ok, I plan to do it tomorrow" said Miles "I'm gonna go to buy the rings later but I don't know what style she might like so if you could come with me later? He asked

"That would be excellent" said Franziska "What time would you go? Tell me and we'll meet" she added

"Umm...how about after lunch?" Miles asked hesitantly, he really can't believe he can make his sister agree to him that easy, or maybe, he

"That would be fine" replied Franziska, she would have wanted to say _"Why later!? Let's go now!" _but for the sake of her rational image, she just decided to play through with the foolishly foolish plan of her brother

"Later then" said Miles before standing up and heading out of the office, he opened the door and stepped out. He knew Franziska's opinion wasn't enough, there were many more people out there that he needed to ask but there was one other whose opinion was really needed, his best friend Phoenix Wright.

Once he headed back to his office, he was surprised to find the door was left slightly open when he closed it shut earlier.

_**Strange**_ he thought **_I knew I left this door shut earlier_**

Before he went inside, he remembered to check the view of the room he had, to see if any murder had occurred again in his office. Seeing as there were no problems with the placement of the chess table and the book shelf, he proceeded to walk inside to find someone sitting in his couch.

"Surprised?" the man asked

"Well yeah" said Edgeworth "I was thinking another murder took place in here again" he added

"Yeah, well who would think of killing someone in broad daylight, anyway?" he said

"You know you sometimes appear when you're needed, Wright" said Miles, glad to see that he did not need to call him and ask for them to meet, for he was already there

"I'm guessing you got something in mind?" asked Wright "I'm excited, enlighten me" he added

"Well, it's kinda long" said Edgeworth, still unsure of how to begin the topic

"I'm used to those kinds" said Wright "Are you gonna tell me or not?" he added, trying to find out if Edgeworth was serious or not about his story

"Okay, okay" said Edgeworth "I give up" he added

Once again, he takes a deep breath before beginning to tell his tale,

"So you know that Adrian and I have been seeing each other for a year, right?" he said

Wright responds with a nod

"And something's been bothering me for some time now, do I really want for us to stay like this?" he added

Wright, who was always one to notice where one's words would go to, had this wild hunch of what his friend might be thinking of

"Hold it" he said in a low voice "Let me guess" he began "You want to marry Adrian Andrews?" he asked

After a few moments of silence, Edgeworth finally speaks "Yes, Wright, I want to marry the woman I loved for so long" he said

_**Woah! Is this true!? Miles, my best friend, get serious about a relationship?**_ He thought **_I guess I really don't know much about him yet_**

"Wright?" asked Miles after noticing the total silence his friend displayed

Before Miles could ask again while waving his hand in front of his face, Phoenix slings his arm behind Miles' head

"Finally! You've awakened!" said Phoenix "You know I was wondering when you would think of something like that" he added "I never thought it would be this soon, you know!" he finished

"Really?" a surprised Miles asked "So you agree with the idea?" he asked more

"What do you think?" said Phoenix "Of course, I do! You two really are fit for each other" he added

_**First Franziska, now Wright, I'm feeling strong about this**_ thought Miles, having his hopes rise up to another level with two of their closest friends and family agreeing about marriage

"So when do you plan to do this?" asked Phoenix

"Tomorrow" replied Miles "And I need your help for this"

"What do I need to do?" asked Phoenix "Do you want me as a service again?" he added

"No, in fact, I need you to set up a wonderful venue for this one" replied Miles

"Woah, that's something big" said Phoenix "That'll take a while but don't worry, I'll tell you this afternoon" he added

"That would be after Franziska and I go shopping for the rings" said Miles

"Cramming's your specialty, huh?" said Phoenix "Well then, I guess the search for the perfect place starts now" he added before stepping out of the room

Afternoon came, and Miles and Franziska were in Lordly Tailor, secretly shopping for engagement rings, and because they knew about Miles, the people of Lordly Tailor helped them in choosing the best rings and made sure that none of what happened reached Adrian.

First choice they had was a pair of golden rings with a large flat top diamond attached to it

"Too bulky" said Franziska

"I think so" said Miles, so they asked for another pair

Second choice was the same attachment, only smaller

"Still, the flat top kills it" said Miles

"Yeah" seconded Franziska

Another set, this time, a small rounded top diamond attachment

"This looks nice" said Miles

"But it looks ugly from afar" said Franziska

Next set, they were really picky, so now something far different, a pearl attachment

"Well, this looks perfect" said Franziska

"Yeah, but I guess it lacks something" said Miles, so he called on the saleslady "Can we request a personalized engraving on this set?" he asked

"Yes, sir, certainly" said the saleslady "Come with me, sir, ma'am"

So they went inside the store workshop, where they work with the personalized requests of the customers

"So Mr. Edgeworth, I'm guessing you want to engrave yours and Ms. Andrews' names on the rings?" she asked

"Yes, please engrave one of the rings with the words "With Love, Miles" and the other with "With Love, Adrian" if that can fit" said Miles

"Certainly sir, we will make sure it will" said the saleslady

"So how long would it take?" asked Franziska

"Normally it would take three hours but because it's a special request, you can just wait there in the store and it will be done in just fifteen minutes"

"Wow, that's fast" said Miles

Meanwhile, down back at the Wright & Co. Talent Agency, Phoenix tries to ask Maya if she knows a place where good sunsets can be seen, for he thinks that sunset is a very suitable place for a proposal.

"So Maya, where do you think is the best place to see the sunset here in the city?" he asked

"Sunset? That's a lot, you know" replied Maya "But there's one place I've been to where I could never forget the sunset" she added

_**I hope this one's in L.A**_ he thought, he knows Maya's been to a lot of places and can easily confuse the Eifel Tower for the Statue of Liberty, and the Empire State for the Chrysler or even the Staples for the Madison Square!

"I know, Nick" she said suddenly "This one's in L.A, don't worry, and you'll be surprised it's near" she added

"Where then?" he asked again

"There is an open place by the Bayside Park where the view of the sunset is clear and the area's surrounded by trees" she said

"Wow, I can't believe it's near" he said "Why don't we go there and plan the setup for tomorrow?" he added

"Sure, why not?" she said, they then went off to go to the Bayside Park and get a clearer picture of how Miles would propose to Adrian

Back at the Lordly Tailor, the rings were finally finished

"Here you go, sir" the saleslady handed the rings in a box, Miles took a good look at it before saying "This is perfect, thank you" he said

His phone then began to ring

"Hello, Edgeworth here"

"Edgey, it's Wright"

"Wright! What happened, you found a place yet?"

"Maya's found one and we're headed there now, you wanna come?"

"Sure, where are you two headed?"

"Down at the Bayside Park, we'll meet you there"

The line then died, Edgeworth was left surprised as Wright was

_**Bayside park? I wonder what we can come up with there?** _He thought, soon after he and Franziska also made their way to the park

Once there, they look at the venue, and make the final plan for what to do the next day

"Maya was right" said Phoenix

"This is a very good sunset" said Miles

"What do you think? Nice, no?" said Maya

"For once, you've impressed me this much, Maya Fey" said Franziska

"Well, hehe"

"So, I'm thinking you got the script done" joked Phoenix

"Yeah, 'cause he's too much of a fool to get speechless when the moment gets on" added Franziska

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I got everything worked out" said Miles "And it's thanks to you guys"

"That's nothing, don't mention it" said Phoenix "We got your back anytime" he added

"Good luck tomorrow, we'll be watching" said Maya

After one year, Miles Edgeworth finally decides to take everything to a greater reach. He knew he loved her, and that she loved him too, but he feels that their love is lacking, and that this next step would be all that's needed.

The Twist of the Heart for both people is about to reach it's conclusion.

* * *

**Finally, one of the last two chapters of my favorite fic is done! Stay tuned (or updated, or whatever the right term is) for the last and most exciting chapter of the story would prove to be one of the best chapters in the story. Everybody who took their time to read and review this fic, I would just like to say....**

**Thank you very, very much and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!**


	20. The Final Confession 2

**Here we are, after months of writer's blocks and other fics I've worked on, it finally comes down to this final chapter. The ending to Twist of the Heart! I sure hope everyone enjoyed reading this fic of mine, if it weren't for you guys, I would have stopped this thing 10 chapters ago!**

**Ramera, Rose and to everyone who stayed with this fic, thank you very much! I hope you won't be disappointed this time and I promise you, I would write more fics for you to enjoy. You are the people who helped me throughout my whole life here and you are the people who push me to do more.**

**For the last time in this fic, please enjoy the ending and review, I really need it!**

**The Final Confession 2**

The night had fallen on them, and all they can do right now is just wait, wait for the hours to come by fast and for the new day to arrive. For the destined day is about to come, and they just can't wait for it.

Especially Miles, who had went his way to get Wright and Franziska to help him out with what he planned for his proposal to his beloved Adrian. Good thing for Miles, they were more than willing to help him out, spending the whole afternoon doing whatever favor Miles had asked of them.

Wright had to find a suitable place to set the pair's mood, and Maya was the one person he needed, fortunately, Maya, who was fond of walking around town with Pearl and Trucy whenever they got bored at home, had noticed that the sunsets at Bayside Park were very beautiful.

Franziska, on the other hand, was busy helping Miles in finding a suitable pair of rings for him to give, and because she was the one he took along with her, Miles knew that she was going to do the job for him. She was one to have an eye the same as her brother, and they got the same opinion on one ring, and of course, because it was an engagement ring, he had to add something special.

Everything was like a movie or a drama series, the rings were made in Lordly Tailor in secret, to add to the suspense of Adrian having the surprise of her life. The rings had an engraving with Miles and Adrian on it, like a pair of necklaces that connect to form a heart shaped figure.

With excitement in the night comes insomnia, and it hit every single one who helped out, and it seemed that the night in Los Angeles had only one sleeping person, Adrian Andrews. The rest, well, they either kept turning around in bed to try to get some sleep, count sheep or just watch the midnight shows to take their excitement level down a bit.

Adrian was worn out during the day, the exhibit, after all, received new items to display thanks to Maya, and with new items comes the storming people who are intrigued, curious about the Kurain Village treasures. She had to take care of them and keep the exhibit's progress in check and make sure that everything goes smoothly, for chances like that comes only once or twice in a year.

Unlike before when Adrian thought about of her work all the time, negating fatigue to keep her going, she had something else far from work to keep her going, her beloved Miles Edgeworth. Ever since Matt Engarde left, all of her fears disappeared like a bubble popped out by a finger, and it was all thanks to Miles. If it weren't for him, Phoenix Wright and Franziska von Karma wouldn't have helped her out, for she didn't want them to get involved again in the first place.

6am, Adrian's alarm clock rang and woke her up

_**What? 6 in the morning!? I gotta get up fast! **_She thought, she stood up and even before she can get out of bed, something else crossed her mind, it was her day off **_Oh, it's my day off, oh well, sleep again, I guess_** so she crashed her body once again and tucked herself in her comforter to sleep off in the cold comforts of her bedroom.

Adrian may be continuing her beauty sleep, but Miles and the others really can't seem to not think about today's events. Miles is still undecided at how he would would take her there, sunset really wasn't a good time to ask someone to go out for a walk, so once again, he goes to his "Dr. Love", Phoenix

"Wright Talent Agency" said Wright as he picked up the phone in his office, though his voice somewhat sounded like a man who just woke up from bed

"Wright!" said Edgeworth "It's me, Edgeworth" he added

The loud voice of Edgeworth was enough to wake him up from his half – asleep state due to extreme insomnia. "Hey, Edgeworth" he said in his usual lively tone "What's up?"

"Look, I'm not sure how I'll get Adrian to come with me later" said Edgeworth plainly "I was wondering if you could help me out" he added

Edgeworth was completely helpless when it comes to things like this, he thought for a second_** I really wonder if he really is Adrian's boyfriend, for Franziska and I are doing everything for him**_

"Alright, I have an idea" said Wright, he knew once he finished saying that, Edgeworth was like a little puppy waiting for his bone to be thrown to him "She's at work today, right?" he asked

"Yeah, right now she is" replied Edgeworth

"Good, so try to call her and tell her to meet up with you down at the park" said Wright "Or better yet," he added "go to Lordly Tailor and take her on a date yourself, that way the mood will be set perfectly"

"Good idea" said Edgeworth "Thanks, Wright" he added before hanging up

_**I really don't know what I'm gonna do without them**_ he thought **_But more than that, where does Wright gets those ideas from_** he wondered

Following his best friend's advice, Edgeworth lets the hours pass by and at 3 in the afternoon, he goes down to his garage and gets inside his 964 and drives off to the Lordly Tailor to get things going

Once he arrives at Lordly Tailor, his phone rings and when he looks at the caller ID, it was Franziska

"Edgeworth here"

"Fool, how long will you keep us waiting?" said Franziska

"Where are you?" he asked

"Wright and the kids are with me here at the park, we've been here since noon, you know!" she angrily replied

"Okay, okay, just wait there please" said Edgeworth "We'll be there in about half an hour" he added

"Just make it quick, I can't bear these fools!" said Franziska before she hung up

_**What is it with her? Doesn't she realize that this day is very important and it takes time!**_ Thought Edgeworth'S

Miles goes up to the eight floor, where the Kurain Exhibit is stationed. There, he sees the busy staff and Adrian who's in charge. Unknown to her, the people of Lordly Tailor are in on the whole thing, and that they promised their help in Adrian coming with Miles.

"C'mon guys, we have to move it" said Adrian "We have to make sure that everyone on this exhibition enters and leaves contented" she added

She was busy working on her whole team the whole day, so she's more than happy to see her boyfriend walk towards her

"Miles!" she calls out, waving her hand for her to be noticed among the crowd around her

Miles sees Adrian and walks towards her and her apprentice who is standing next to her

"Hi, Mr. Edgeworth" greeted Michelle, Adrian's apprentice

"Hi, Michelle" said Edgeworth "And hi, Adrian" he added

"I've been busy all day and you can't imagine how happy I am to see you" said Adrian, whose words were backed up by her cheerful expression, which shows how far she's really gone from her old self which she nearly came back to during the time Matt was around. But it really is a good thing he had made peace with her.

"Me too" said Miles "And because of that..." he then held Adrian's left hand with his right and started taking her away "We're gonna have fun!" he added

"Wait!" said Adrian, unsure of whether she's going with Miles or if she would continue her work "I can't leave the guys behind!" she said

"Don't worry about us, Ms. Andrews!" said Michelle "We'll take care of things, so please go with Mr. Edgeworth" she added

"Thanks guys!" said Adrian as she and Miles were at the entrance of the exhibit "Good luck!" she called out even though her voice was just a loud whisper at Michelle's place

Adrian and Miles went inside the elevator and Miles immediately pressed the B button leading to the basement. Once they got there, Miles led Adrian inside his car and together, they drove off the parking lot.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked

"Trust me, you'll have fun, just let me handle things" he said as he stepped down on the gas to get to the park faster

Once they got to the park, Miles parked his car in the parking lot and he noticed something that destroy his plans; Ema's GT-R and Klavier's Supra across the parking lot.

Luckily, while he and Adrian were making their way inside the park, she didn't notice the two obviously familiar cars. But now he knew that everyone was an audience, and this made him even more nervous.

But still, he can't let a thing like that get in his way, so instead, he focused on how to make Adrian forget every problem she had even for a single moment, so that the mood would be set.

So they go to the park's attractions, where the children play along with their parents. For that moment, Adrian and Miles feel like they're children once more.

They played in the see – saws, the swings and even the slides. Miles even bought Adrian a bunch of balloons and even cotton candy! They really felt like they were children.

While watching them, Franziska really felt like laughing, watching her brother and hoped – to – be sister – in – law.

"Look at them! I'm really enjoying this!" she whispered while hidden behind the bushes

"Hey, it's just once in a while you know!" Phoenix responded, also hidden behind the bushes

"I wish this fop was that sweet with me" said Ema as she watched envied to the couple

"Hey Fraulein" said Klavier "If you want, I could be sweeter than that" he teased

"What did you two come here for anyway?" said Franziska, another way of saying _"Shut up!"_

Now it was 5 o' clock, 10 more minutes and sunset would come, Miles had to bring Adrian to the bayside.

"Adrian, why don't we watch the sunset today?" he asked

"Sure!" replied Adrian gleefully "I really wanted to watch the sunset once more" she added

Together, they walked to the bayside hand – in – hand, and waited for the sun to come down in it's most graceful manner. After staring blankly at the sun, sunset finally came, and Miles slowly begins his move.

"Look Miles!" said Adrian "Isn't the sunset very beautiful?" she asked

"It certainly is, Adrian" replied Miles "But something else is a more beautiful sight than that" he said

"And what would that be?" she asked

"You, Adrian" he said "For me, there's no one else more beautiful than you" he added

"I'm flattered, Miles" she said "You rarely say those things to me, thank you" she added

"I just realized something" said Miles suddenly "After this year that we have shared together, I suddenly felt something missing from our relationship"

He then began to kneel in front of her, then put his in his pocket and grabbed the ring box he had, waiting for the right time to bring it out

"We saw each other as halves of one another, but now, I have fallen for you deeper that I can't take it anymore"

He then brought out the box and held it out in his right hand in front of her and he opened it with his free hand

"I want to make our hearts bound into one" he began "Adrian Andrews, will you marry me?" he finally asked

Adrian was taken aback, out of both sheer happiness and shock _**Did he really ask me to marry him? Am I dreaming? Please be real**_ she thought, enthralled by the sudden proposal of her boyfriend

"Yes! Yes, Miles! Yes!" she said as she embraced Miles as he stood up, she then went on to envelop him in a sweet, passionate kiss before separating from one another

"If you accept" began Miles, whose cheeks were as red as his suit "Then please, wear this ring" he then took out the ring from the box and took Adrian's right hand and slid it into her ring finger

Then, the bushes behind them started to shake and then bursted out Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Trucy, Franziska, Ema, Klavier and Gumshoe

They all yelled "Congratulations!" in unison

Adrian was shocked to see that they had spectators

"Th-thank you, guys" she said "But what are you all doing here?" she asked

"Well, we couldn't let an opportunity like this pass, right?" said Phoenix

"Yeah, your foolish brother didn't even invite me after I helped out in his foolish plan" added Franziska

"You two really are for each other" added Maya "Finally! Mr. Edgeworth speaks out to his special someone!" added Pearl

"I never knew Mr. Edgeworth was this romantic" added Ema

"Ya! I have to admit, I'm really surprised! Herr Edgeworth really was this soft when it comes to Frau Andrews" added Klavier

"I'm really happy for both of you, I never really expected you two to be together, ya know, but this is now, and I'm really happy" finished Gumshow

"Thanks guys" said Miles "I'm really sorry you had to wait that long" he added

"Don't worry, man" said Phoenix "It adds to the suspense" he added

"Now that you've finally said everything to Ms. Andrews" began Maya "How about treating us to something delicious, we're hungry" she said

"You really are a glutton, Maya" said Phoenix "But it's a good idea" he added

"Alright" said Adrian "I'll treat you guys" she said

They then headed to Lordly Tailor together and had fun all night, mostly teasing both Miles and Adrian about their soon marriage. After a year of struggles that faced both people, they made it through and have managed to finish this chapter with Miles' final confession of love to Adrian.

And so begins the new chapter in their life, the new chapter in their Twist of the Heart.

**-sob-sob-sob- **

**I wish this fic never ended.....**

**Nevertheless, to everyone who supported this fic and made me keep going until the very end, once again, Ramera, Rose, and everyone who read this fic, thank you very much! I really never would have gotten to this end without your support!**

**This marks the end of Twist of Heart, I really hope you guys had fun throughout the months this went on. For the last time, please review.**

**I really hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
